<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kreuzsee by GwendolenFairfax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293809">Kreuzsee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolenFairfax/pseuds/GwendolenFairfax'>GwendolenFairfax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Postapocalyptic Pirates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Development, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Plot, Porn, Venus im Pelz, Violence, naval stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolenFairfax/pseuds/GwendolenFairfax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deutschland in der nicht allzu fernen Zukunft. Die Polkappen sind abgeschmolzen, Städte untergegangen, die internationale Kommunikation ist zusammengebrochen, unterschiedliche Gruppen kämpfen um die Vorherrschaft in dem zerbrochenen Land. In dieser Situation hat das Schicksal eine seltsame Gruppe zu Helden erkoren. Falls überhaupt von Schicksal die Rede sein kann.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christian Lorenz | Flake/Christoph Schneider | Doom, Paul Landers/Christian Lorenz | Flake, Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann, Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann/Christoph Schneider | Doom, Till Lindemann/Christoph Schneider | Doom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  
</p>
<p>Lasst uns wieder zu einer Reise aufbrechen. Dieses Mal ist es auch eine tatsächliche Reise. Eine Reise auf dem Meer. Das hier wird genauso seltsam wie Lieben und Verdammen, glaub ich. Und genauso dreckig, fürchte ich.<br/>
Wie immer gilt: Das hier ist alles fiktional. Alle Fehler sind meine. Und über Eure Reiseberichte freue ich mich tierisch.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dank Dir, Inchy, für die Berge an Starthilfe! Ohne Dich hätte ich nicht so schnell einen Anfang gefunden. *drück*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Erzähl uns vom Auge des Sturms!“, fleht Alexander mit leuchtenden Augen.</p><p>„Ja!“, pflichtet Anna bei und reißt ihre kleinen Arme in die Luft. „Vom Auge des Sturms und wie er die Morgenstern bekommen hat!“</p><p>„Oder davon, wie er die Goldelse gerettet hat!“, sagt Thy schüchtern.</p><p>„Lieber wie der Nöck ihn verzaubert hat und wie er ihn immer noch sucht“, gähnt Noah.</p><p>„Das war meine Idee!“, beschwert Alex sich. „Also darf ich bestimmen. Und ich will die Geschichte, wo er die böse Muräne im Teufelsberg besiegt hat.“</p><p>Zaide guckt streng und sagt: „Wie heißt das?“</p><p>Alex korrigiert sich: „Ich <em>möchte</em> die Geschichte. Bitte, bitte!“</p><p>Ich lehne mich im Sessel zurück.</p><p>„Na gut! Dann mummelt euch jetzt gut in eure Decken und spitzt eure Ohren... “, lächelt Zaide. „10 Jahre ist es her, da wurde das Wannmeer von einer Frau terrorisiert. Es war die böseste und gemeinste Frau  von allen und wurde deshalb von allen nur die Muräne genannt. Sie hatte sich auf der Teufelsinsel im Teufelsberg eingenistet und da eine Festung gebaut. Die Festung hatte hohe Mauern mit Kanonen und war uneinnehmbar. Von da aus griffen sie und ihre Mannen Fischer- und Händlerboote an und versenkten sie. Und die Menschen an Land kriegten keine Fische und kein Essen mehr und mussten hungern. Ein ganzes Jahr lang trieb die Muräne ihr Unwesen. Viele versuchten sie aufzuhalten, aber sie war nicht nur böse und gemein, sondern auch klug und stark. So gelang es keinem, ihr Einhalt zu gebieten. Die Menschen waren verzweifelt. Doch dann eines Tages, als ein Jahr vergangen war, entschied sich das Auge des Sturms, der Muräne endlich das Handwerk zu legen. Denn er ist zwar ein Pirat, das wisst ihr ja, aber er ist trotzdem gut und gerecht und kümmert sich um die Menschen.“</p><p>„Warum hat er dann eigentlich so lang gewartet?“, wirft Anna keck ein.</p><p>Zaide streckt eine Hand aus und kneift Anna sanft in die Nase. „Na, Madame Naseweis, das Wannmeer steckt voller Gefahren und um all die muss das Auge des Sturms sich kümmern! Er kann nicht überall gleichzeitig sein. Und jetzt keine Unterbrechung mehr.“</p><p>Anna nickt zufrieden und zieht ihre Decke bis zum Kinn.</p><p>„Also“, fährt Zaide fort, „das Auge des Sturms und seine Mannschaft jagten mit der Morgenstern ein halbes Jahr lang unerbittlich hinter der Muräne her und bekämpften sie auf dem Meer. Stets schien es so, als würde das Auge des Sturms am Ende des Kampfes triumphieren, aber immer gelang es der Muräne im letzten Moment, zu entkommen und in ihre uneinnehmbare Festung im Teufelsberg zu fliehen. Aber Aufgeben kam nicht in Frage. Wenn das Auge des Sturms einmal etwas beschließt, dann werden er und seine Mannschaft nicht eher ruhen, bis das Beschlossene auch passiert. Jedoch wussten sie, dass es einen geschickten Plan brauchen würde, um die Muräne zu überlisten.“</p><p>„Zum Glück kann das Auge des Sturms als Pirat nicht nur ein Schiff führen und Seeschlachten gewinnen, sondern auch heimlich und verstohlen sein. Er wartete ab, bis ein starker Sturm aufzog und das Meer gischtgepeitscht und der Tag so dunkel wie die Nacht war. Dann zogen er und sein Taucher sich Schwimmanzüge an. Das Auge des Sturms hieß seiner Mannschaft, mit der Morgenstern die Teufelsinsel südlich zu passieren und sich zu entfernen. Er verabschiedete sich von seinem wackeren 1. Offizier, den er vielleicht nie wiedersehen würde. Dann sprangen er und sein Taucher todesmutig ins tosende Meer, um zu der Festung zu schwimmen. Die beiden ertranken fast im wütenden Wasser, aber schließlich zeigte es sich doch gnädig und es gelang ihnen, den Teufelsberg zu erreichen.“</p><p>„Im Schutze des düsteren Sturms schlichen sie wie zwei Schatten an Muränes Mannen, die die Festung bewachten, vorbei. Sie gelangten zum höchsten Turm. Piraten können zum Glück auch sehr gut klettern! Das Auge des Sturms und sein Taucher erklommen so gewandt wie zwei Katzen den höchsten Turm der Festung, dort wo die Muräne, wie sie wussten, ihr Zimmer hatte. Sie drangen durch ein Fenster ein und fanden sich auf einem langen Korridor wieder, in dem es vor Wachen nur so wimmelte. Völlig lautlos schalteten sie diese aus, bevor die auch nur ahnen konnten, wie ihnen geschah.“</p><p>„Vor dem Zimmer der Muräne schließlich hieß das Auge des Sturms den Taucher warten, dann trat er ein. „Du Teufel!“, kreischte die Muräne, als sie sah, wer da eingetreten war. „Ich gebe dir all meine Reichtümer, wenn du mich gehen lässt!“ „Es wird kein Erbarmen geben“, erwiderte das Auge des Sturms. „Für deine Taten wirst du büßen! Komm mit mir und behalte zumindest dein Leben.“ Die Muräne jammerte und klagte, aber nickte zuletzt. „Dämon! Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl!“ Doch sobald das Auge des Sturms sich umdrehte, stürzte sie sich mit gezücktem Dolch auf ihn.“</p><p>„Aber das Auge des Sturms ist Pirat und lässt sich nicht überlisten. Er hatte mit dem Angriff schon gerechnet, zog in einer schnellen Bewegung sein Schwert und schlug der Muräne den Kopf ab. „Zu schade“, sagte er dann traurig, „nun kannst Du nicht mehr für deine Taten büßen.“ Er und sein Taucher verließen den Turm, stahlen das schnellste Boot der toten Muräne und entkamen. Als die Mannen der Muräne ihre Leiche schließlich fanden, waren sie so erschrocken, dass sie flohen und nie wieder gesehen wurden. Die Fischer und die Händler konnten wieder ungestört das Wannmeer befahren und die Menschen an Land mussten nicht mehr hungern. Und so besiegte das Auge des Sturms die böse Muräne.“</p><p>Ich hab die Geschichte schon so oft gehört. Aber jedes neue Mal zieht sie mich wieder in ihren Bann.</p><p>Ich steh auf. „Gute Nacht, ihr kleinen Wanzen!“</p><p>„Selber Wanze“, sagt Anna schläfrig.</p><p>„Gute Nacht, Richard!“, murmelt Alex mit geschlossenen Augen.</p><p>Ich geh raus. Zeit zu packen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1. Kapitel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Richards POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Shit.“ Ich ducke mich ins trockene Gestrüpp am Wegesrand und winde mich aus den Riemen meines schweren Rucksacks. Dann kneife ich die Augen zusammen und starre angestrengt Richtung Horizont. Die Staubwolke über der flimmernden Straße kommt eindeutig näher. „Shit.“ Ich springe in den ehemaligen Bewässerungsgraben neben dem Feldweg und ziehe meinen Rucksack hinter mir her.</p><p>So kurz vor dem Ziel habe ich keine Lust, noch in ne Gruppe vom Neusturm reinzulaufen und vor denen katzbuckeln zu müssen, um keinen Ärger zu bekommen. Außerdem kann es ja sein, dass einer von denen ein Telefon hat, das noch funktioniert. Bei meinem Glück hat derjenige dann auch garantiert Kontakt zu ner Zelle in Dresden, die hundertprozentig schon mal von mir gehört hat. Und dann massakrieren die mich.</p><p>Ich schiebe den Rucksack notdürftig zwischen ein paar Büschel hohes, vertrocknetes Gras und krieche dann zu einer Stelle im Graben, die von der Straße schlecht einzusehen ist. Dann presse ich mich bewegungslos in die Böschung und lausche.</p><p>Ist definitiv irgendein schweres Militärfahrzeug, den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen. Passt zum Neusturm. Die Pisser sind mittlerweile echt überall. Selbst so nah an Randberlin.</p><p>Ich starre reglos in Richtung meines Rucksacks. Da fällt mir was auf. SCHEISSE! Ich hab Jule oben am Wegesrand vergessen. Ich bin so ein Arschloch. Soll ich nochmal hoch? Soll ich nochmal hoch? Soll ich nochmal... Ich bin wieder oben am Weg, bevor ich mich richtig entschieden hab, und zieh Jule an meine Brust.</p><p>Der grüne Militärtruck rumpelt auf dem Feldweg heran. Keine Zeit mehr, um sich wieder zu verstecken. Ich blinzele kurz durch meine Haare in die Richtung. Ist ein Humvee. Ein Geschütz seh ich nicht, aber wegen dem Staub kann ich nicht erkennen, wie viele Leute drin sitzen. Ich halt die Luft an und hoffe, dass sie einfach an mir vorbeifahren.</p><p>Der Humvee hält direkt neben mir an. Natürlich. Ein Fenster wird runtergekurbelt.</p><p>„Guten Tag“, ertönt eine Männerstimme.</p><p>Ich häng mir Jule über die Schulter und hebe den Blick. Ein kräftiger, aschblonder Mann mittleren Alters schaut mich prüfend vom Beifahrersitz aus an. Das Erste, was mir auffällt, ist die aufgestickte Wolke mit den drei gezackten Blitzen auf dem Kragen seines ordentlich geknöpften, beigen Hemdes. Neusturm. Das Zweite ist seine lange Nase. Er ist nicht alleine. Drei weitere Männer sitzen im Humvee. Bei allen entdecke ich Messer am Gürtel. Herr Langnase hat außerdem eine Pistole in einem Holster unter seiner linken Achsel.</p><p>Alles, was ich hab, ist mein Kampfmesser hinten an meinem Gürtel unter meiner schwarzen Kapuzenjacke. Obwohl ich vielleicht an seine Pistole rankommen könnte, so nah wie er am Fenster sitzt. Aber ich bin allein. Könnte schwierig werden. Ich lächele. „Guten Tag! Kann ich helfen?“</p><p>Langnases Lippen verziehen sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln. „Nun, junger Freund, eigentlich wollten wir wissen, ob wir helfen können.“ Die anderen Drei lächeln nicht.</p><p>„Oh“, ich lasse mein Lächeln breiter werden, „das ist aber freundlich. Bei mir ist aber zum Glück alles in Ordnung!“</p><p>Langnase betrachtet mich von oben bis unten, dann deutet er auf Jule. „Sind sie ein Musikant, junger Freund?“</p><p>„Ach, nicht beruflich. Ich spiel nur ein bisschen zum Vergnügen.“ Ich lasse beim Lächeln einige wohlüberlegte Millimeter meiner Zähne sehen.</p><p>„Wie schön!“, begeistert sich Langnase. „Unser Markus hier ist auch gar nicht schlecht mit der Gitarre.“ Er deutet auf den braunhaarigen Fahrer, der jetzt tatsächlich eine menschliche Regung zeigt und etwas lächelt.</p><p>Ich schau mir Markus genauer an. Er ist etwas jünger als Langnase und hat einen eckigen Kiefer. Irgendwas an ihm kommt mir bekannt vor. „Spielen sie schon lang?“ Ich lege meinen Kopf schief.</p><p>„Schon ein paar Jährchen. Aber hauptsächlich für die Truppe.“ Er macht eine ausholende Geste, die wohl seine Kameraden im Humvee und den Rest des Neusturms gleich mit einschließen soll. An seinem Ringfinger prangt ein goldener Siegelring. Jetzt weiß ich.</p><p>Sieht so aus, als hätte ich nicht immer Pech. Oder zumindest manchmal Glück im Unglück.</p><p>Ich strahle ihn an. „Na, irgendwer muss ja für Motivation sorgen!“</p><p>Auch sein Lächeln wird etwas breiter. „Zugestanden, aber ein schlechtes Spiel hätte eher den gegenteiligen Effekt, nicht wahr?“ Mittlerweile sehen auch die anderen beiden quadratischen Typen auf der Rückbank entspannter aus.</p><p>„Ach“, ich lache, „aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das ihr Problem ist. Dazu sieht ihr Kamerad“, ich deute auf Langnase, „zu fröhlich aus.“</p><p>Der lacht. „Musiker erkennen einander wohl!“ Markus grinst mich an.</p><p>Erkennen. Genau. Ich nicke. „Aber ich will sie wirklich nicht weiter aufhalten. Ich hol nur meinen Rucksack da unten und mach mich dann weiter auf den Weg.“ Ich deute die Böschung runter.</p><p>Langnase hebt überrascht seine Augenbrauen. „Was macht ihr Rucksack denn da unten?“</p><p>Ich hebe die Schultern und lächele entschuldigend. „Ich bin alleine unterwegs und wusste ja nicht, wer da auf der Straße kommt. Da hab ich meinen Rucksack in Sicherheit gebracht.“</p><p>„Na, mein junger Freund“, er lächelt wohlwollend, „da hätten sie sich lieber selber in Sicherheit gebracht. Mit den Linken ist gar nicht zu spaßen!“</p><p>Ich reibe mir das Kinn und lache unbedarft. „Das stimmt wohl. Zum Glück waren’s nur sie.“</p><p>Er nickt. Dann schaut er zu Markus rüber und deutet fragend mit seinem Kinn auf mich.</p><p>Ich klettere währenddessen die Böschung runter und ziehe meinen Rucksack wieder auf. Ich höre, wie im Auto gemurmelt wird. Nachdem ich wieder hochgeklettert bin, schaut mich Langnase lächelnd an.</p><p>„Wie heißen sie denn, junger Freund?“</p><p>„Richard“, erwidere ich, weiter lächelnd.</p><p>„Gestatten, Rudi Stein.“ Er streckt mir die Hand durch das Fenster entgegen.</p><p>Ich schüttele ihm ohne zu zögern die Hand. „Herr Stein“, setze ich freundlich mit einem Nicken hinzu.</p><p>„Können wir sie vielleicht ein Stück des Weges mitnehmen, Richard? Wir fahren nach Jessen.“</p><p>Hab sie. „Das würden sie machen?“ Ich strahle und schaue von Stein zu Markus.</p><p>„Na“, grinst Markus, „Musiker lassen einander doch nicht im Stich. Und Neusturm-Musikanten erst recht nicht.“ Er strafft seine Schultern.</p><p>Ich lache. „Ach, danke! Das Angebot nehm ich gerne an!“ Ich lasse Jule von meiner Schulter gleiten und nehme meinen Rucksack wieder ab.</p><p>Stein rutscht zur Seite, um mir vorne Platz zu machen. „Dann mal hereingehüpft, Richard. Für sie eine Fahrt in der ersten Reihe!“</p><p>„Perfekt“, sage ich lächelnd. Dann steige ich ein.</p><p>-</p><p>Vier Stunden später nähere ich mich mit dem Humvee dem höchsten Punkt des Hohen Fläming. Ich bin alleine auf der holprigen Landstraße. Meine einzigen Begleiter sind die dicken Wasserleitungen in ihren Betonhülsen, die sich neben der Straße im trockenen Gras zwischen den wenigen Bäumen auf der Bergkuppe entlangschlängeln. Meine Orientierung seit Beginn meiner Reise.  </p><p>Im Truck ist es heiß und es riecht nach Kupfer. Ich bin müde, verschwitzt und meine linke Seite schmerzt. Aber das alles wird gleichgültig, als ich die Bergkuppe überquere. Im Schein der Sonne, die schon niedriger am blauen, wolkenlosen Himmel steht, erstrecken sich vor mir die beiden Dinge, von denen mir erzählt wurde, seitdem ich mich erinnern kann, nach denen ich mich gesehnt habe, seitdem ich denken kann: Randberlin und - jenseits davon und bis zum Horizont - das Wannmeer.</p><p>Mein ganzes verdammtes Leben lang schon denk ich über das hier nach. Und jetzt bin ich endlich da. Ich halte an, steige aus und klettere dann auf den Humvee, um besser sehen zu können.</p><p>Das Wannmeer ist grau und glitzernd. Es ist so unglaublich weit. Voller unbekannter Dinge und Möglichkeiten. Ein Versprechen von Freiheit und Ungebundenheit. Unendlichkeit.</p><p>Ich krieg eine Gänsehaut. Und es ist allumfassend und bedrohlich und mächtig. Irgendwo da in der Ferne vor mir hat es Berlin verschluckt. Einfach so verschluckt. Wenn ich mein Fernglas benutze, könnte ich vielleicht noch die Reste des Mahls finden. Die Spitze des Fernsehturms vielleicht.</p><p>Am Hang des Hohen Fläming auf dem Weg zum Wannmeer runter kauert sich die wilde Ansammlung von Gebäuden bekannt als Randberlin zusammen. Randberlin deshalb, weil die Ansammlung nun mal am Rand der Senke ist, in der Berlin einst gelegen hat und wo jetzt das Meer anfängt. Ich versuche, mit meinem Blick eine Straße zu finden, der ich durch die Stadt folgen kann, aber es ist unmöglich, weil die Ansammlung keine Ordnung kennt. Auch die Wasserleitungen verlieren sich sofort in dem Wirrwarr. Gebäude, die zumeist ziemlich niedrig sind, schmiegen sich ungehemmt aneinander. Da sie so eng stehen, bilden die Solarzellen auf den Dächern eine fast durchgehende Fläche, und weil sie alle mattschwarz die Sonne absorbieren, sieht die Stadt so aus, als wäre sie hinter einem schwarzen Schleier verborgen. Wie jemand, der eine geliebte Person verloren hat.  </p><p>Magisch wird mein Blick wieder vom endlosen, glitzernden Meer angezogen.</p><p>Irgendwo da draußen segelt die Morgenstern. Irgendwo da draußen ist das Auge des Sturms. Irgendwo da draußen ist mein Schicksal.</p><p>-</p><p>Randberlin ist ne ganz andere Welt als Dresden.</p><p>Es ist nicht leicht, den Truck durch das Gewirr der nur teilweise gepflasterten Gassen und Straßen der Stadt zu manövrieren. So ein Humvee ist breit, aber die Gassen sind schmal, ebenso wie die verdammten Kurven zwischen den Häusern, die irgendein Geistesgestörter hier wild zusammengewürfelt hat. Sie sehen allesamt so aus, als hätte sich niemand im Vorfeld Gedanken zu deren Konstruktion gemacht. Dass sie halten, scheint auch eher zufällig zu sein. Außerdem bestehen sie aus allen erdenklichen Materialien. Über Holz und Stein bis zu Beton, Plastik und Metall ist alles dabei. Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob ich überhaupt in die richtige Richtung fahre, weil die irren Häusergassen keinen Blick auf den Horizont frei geben. Immerhin haben die Bewohner genug Grips, um zur Seite zu springen, wenn ich mit dem Humvee angefahren komme.</p><p>Irgendwie schaffe ich es am Ende doch, da anzukommen, wo ich hinwill. Ich bieg mit dem Humvee um eine Straßenecke und da liegt es in der Abendsonne direkt vor mir:  Das Wannmeer.</p><p>Die Straße führt am Ufer entlang, aber ich fahr geradeaus direkt bis an die Kaimauer und halte da an. Ich bin definitiv nicht alleine hier. Ein paar Leute gehen am Kai entlang, Fischer hängen ihre Netze auf, links nicht weit entfernt sehe ich ein Gasthaus, vor dem Leute stehen. Also stecke ich Steins Pistole in das Schulterholster und zieh meine Kapuzenjacke drüber. Dann steige ich aus.</p><p>Es riecht so anders hier. Nach Salz und Fisch und irgendwas Holzig-Grünem. Eine Brise weht durch meine Haare. Das Wasser schlägt gegen die Kaimauer und eine Möwe kreischt über mir. Ich setz mich im Schneidersitz auf die Motorhaube und blicke auf das Meer raus. Jetzt bin ich wirklich hier.</p><p>Ich hab mir ne Zigarette verdient! Ich hol meinen Tabakbeutel und meine Blättchen aus der Jackentasche und dreh mir eine Kippe. Ich zünd sie mit meinem Seilfeuerzeug an und nehme einen tiefen Zug, während ich weiter das Wasser beobachte.</p><p>Die Wellen sind beruhigend. Ich schau mir an, wie sie an den Kai heranrollen, und lausche auf das Plätschern, wo sie außerhalb meines Blickfeldes unten an die Kaimauer stoßen. Die Bewegungen wiederholen sich wieder und wieder, unermüdlich. Manchmal kommt eine kleine Welle von der Kaimauer zurück, aber sie geht in denen, die vom Meer kommen, unter.</p><p>Links neben mir räuspert sich jemand.</p><p>Shit! Ich hab nicht aufgepasst. Ich zuck zusammen und fahr herum.</p><p>Direkt neben dem Humvee steht ein großer, schlanker Mann, eine Hand an der ausgestellten Hüfte abgestützt, die andere nachdenklich ans glattrasierte Kinn gelegt. Er ist auf jeden Fall ein Stück älter als ich. Irgendwas um die 40, schätze ich. Hellblaue Augen gleiten ungeniert von meinem Gesicht über meine angespannten Schultern hinein ins Innere des Trucks. Er trägt ein dunkelrotes, ärmelloses Oberteil mit einem tiefen V-Ausschnitt, eine locker sitzende, schwarze Stoffhose und schwarze Stoffschuhe. Dunkelbraune Haare fallen in Locken offen bis auf seine nackten, braungebrannten Schultern.</p><p>„Dein Truck?“, fragt er, während er in den Humvee blickt. Seine Stimme ist bedacht und so weich wie blankpoliertes Holz, aber irgendwas an seinem Tonfall gibt mir sofort das Gefühl, dass er sich über mich lustig macht.</p><p>Ich lasse meine Schultern zurückrollen, lehne mich auf der Motorhaube gegen die Windschutzscheibe zurück und stelle ein Bein auf. Ich ziehe an meiner Zigarette, dann nicke ich. „Hab ich mir heute angeschafft.“</p><p>Er schaut zu mir hoch, seine hellblauen Augen funkeln amüsiert, er betrachtet mich einen Moment, dann schürzt er die schmalen Lippen. „Für eine Neuanschaffung ist er aber ganz schön dreckig. Das Innere sieht aus, als hättest Du ein Schwein darin geschlachtet.“</p><p>„Fast richtig“, entgegne ich mit einem Lächeln. „War nicht nur eins, waren vier. Neusturm-Schweine, um genau zu sein.“</p><p>Mit Befriedigung sehe ich, wie seine Brauen überrascht in die Höhe rutschen. Er betrachtet mich nachdenklich nochmal von oben bis unten, so als wolle er einschätzen, ob er mir das glauben will oder nicht. Schließlich sieht er mir wieder in die Augen. „Du hast dem Neusturm heute also nicht nur einen Humvee abgenommen, sondern auch vier Mitglieder?“ Er hört sich nicht ungläubig an, aber forsch.</p><p>Ich erwidere seinen Blick fest und gestikuliere locker mit meiner Zigarette. „Genau!“</p><p>Er legt seinen Kopf schief. „Kommen die Blessuren daher?“ Seine Hand, mit der er jetzt in Richtung meines Gesichts deutet, ist überraschend muskulös und ich kann Schwielen an den Innenseiten der Finger erkennen.</p><p>Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Das tut zwar weh, aber ich kann mich beherrschen. „Der Fahrer hat mich erwischt, bevor ich die anderen Drei ausschalten konnte.“</p><p>Er stützt seinen Ellenbogen auf der hohen Motorhaube des Humvee ab und lehnt sich darauf. Der Typ hat offensichtlich noch nie was davon gehört, das Eigentum anderer zu respektieren. „Und wenn du das Wort „ausschalten“ benutzt, dann meinst du...?“, fragt er neugierig.</p><p>Na toll, vielleicht ist er auch noch einer dieser Gutmenschen, die immer noch glauben, dass der Neusturm friedlich bekämpft werden kann. Ich schiebe mein Kinn vor und ignoriere die Erinnerungsfetzen an Blut und brechende Knochen, die von seiner Frage aufgewirbelt werden. „Ich hab sie umgebracht.“</p><p>Er sieht weder angewidert aus noch beifällig, stattdessen lächelt er leicht, nur fast ein bisschen traurig, und sagt sanft: „Verstehe.“ Er wendet seine hellblauen Augen auf das Meer und verfällt in Schweigen.</p><p>Komischer Kerl. In einem Moment quatscht er mich respektlos von der Seite an, im anderen sieht er aus wie das Leiden Christi. Ich folge seinem Blick raus aufs Meer, versuch aber, mich nicht wieder von den Wellen einlullen zu lassen. Immerhin steh der seltsame Typ direkt neben mir. Dabei rauch ich den Rest meiner Kippe. Aber ich kann hier nicht den ganzen Tag rumsitzen, ich hab was zu tun.</p><p>Ich rutsch vom Humvee direkt vor ihn. Er ist ein ganzes Stück größer als ich, so dass ich hochschauen muss, wenn ich ihm die Augen sehen will. Scheiße. „Ich such ein Gasthaus namens „Schoß der Löwin“. Weißt du zufällig, wo ich das finde?“, frag ich ihn geradeheraus.</p><p>Sein Blick fokussiert sich auf mich und sofort zieht er einen seiner Mundwinkel zu einem amüsierten Lächeln hoch. Das geht mir auf die Nerven. „Zum „Schoß der Löwin“ willst du also, hm? Du bist wohl nicht von hier.“</p><p>Ich rolle mit den Augen. „Ne, bin nich von hier. Weißt du jetzt, wo’s ist oder nich?“</p><p>Er lächelt mich einfach weiter an und sagt mit seiner weichen Stimme: „Ja, ich weiß, wo das ist. Wie das Schicksal so spielt, muss ich da auch hin. Wie sieht’s aus: Du nimmst mich in deiner Neuakquise mit und ich zeig dir dafür den Weg?“</p><p>Ich blicke ihn an. Eigentlich hab ich gar keinen Bock darauf, ihn mitzunehmen. Der Kerl geht mir mit seiner Art auf den Geist. Andererseits ist es ziemlich kleinlich, ihn nicht mitzunehmen.</p><p>„Ich heiß übrigens Christoph“, bemerkt er nebenbei sacht in meine Überlegungen hinein.</p><p>Na, immerhin ist er höflich genug, sich vorzustellen. „Okay, Christoph, Deal.“ Ich deute auf die Beifahrertür und steige dann selbst ein.</p><p>Christoph klettert auf den Beifahrersitz und zuckt nicht mal mit der Wimper, als er die eingetrocknete Blutlache auf dem Sitz sieht, stattdessen deutet er die Uferstraße nach rechts. „Fahr einfach hier runter.“ Dann lehnt er sich entspannt zurück.</p><p>Wir fahren einen Moment schweigend. Rechts von der Straße ist eine dichtgedrängte Häuserfront, die hier am Ufer definitiv stabiler aussieht als noch weiter oben am Berg. Ich nehm an, das hängt damit zusammen, dass das Wannmeer manchmal ganz schön ungemütlich werden kann. Außerdem sind viele Häuser aus Stein und sehen älter aus.</p><p>„Wie alt sind die Häuser hier?“, frag ich Christoph mit einem Seitenblick. Er scheint sich ja hier auszukennen.</p><p>„Das weiß keiner so genau“, erklärt er sofort bedächtig mit seiner sanften Stimme, „weil keiner genau weiß, ob Randberlin nach der großen Flut vom Grund auf neu entstanden ist. Es gibt Leute, die sich erzählen, dass hier an der Stelle vorher irgendein verschlafener kleiner Weiler war, den Randberlin dann geschluckt hat, so wie das Meer Berlin geschluckt hat.“</p><p>Ich nicke.</p><p>Er streicht sich mit einer braungebrannten Hand langsam die Haare aus dem Gesicht, betrachtet mich wieder offen von der Seite und fragt dann: „Was suchst du denn hier in Randberlin, wenn ich fragen darf?“  </p><p>Verdammt. Der hört auch echt nicht auf zu fragen. „Geht dich nichts an“, fahr ich ihn an.</p><p>„Herrje“, sagt er leise lachend, „warum denn so grantig? Immerhin kenn ich mich hier ziemlich gut aus und kann dir vielleicht helfen!“</p><p>Ich starre auf die Straße vor mir, die eine scharfe Kurve nach links macht, weil hier eine Landzunge ins Meer ragt. Scheiße, er hat recht.</p><p>„Ich such das Auge des Sturms“, murmele ich leise. „Ich will seiner Mannschaft beitreten.“ Ich schau zu ihm. Wenn er jetzt lacht, schmeiß ich ihn aus dem Humvee.</p><p>Aber er lacht nicht, stattdessen lächelt er sanft, legt den Kopf schief und schaut mich aus seinen hellblauen Augen interessiert an. „Der Mannschaft vom Auge des Sturms willst du also beitreten... Warum?“</p><p>„Das ist mein Schicksal“, entfährt es mir, während ich auf die Straße gucke. Shit! Immer dieser Drang, meine Befindlichkeiten jedem Idioten, der auch nur halbwegs interessiert wirkt, mitzuteilen!</p><p>„Dein Schicksal?“, fragt er neugierig.</p><p>Ich schau zu ihm rüber. Er sieht mich aufmerksam an. Er wirkt immer noch irgendwie amüsiert, aber auch ernsthaft interessiert. Natürlich könnte er sonst was für Gründe dafür haben. Egal, jetzt hab ich eh schon was gesagt, kann ich auch gleich weitermachen.</p><p>„Seitdem ich ganz klein war, hat mir... haben mir Leute Geschichten vom Wannmeer erzählt und vom untergegangenen Berlin. Angeblich wollte ich als Kleinkind nichts anderes hören. Und ich hab immer so einen Drang in mir verspürt, wenn ich die Geschichten gehört habe... eine Sehnsucht nach dem Meer, nach dem endlosen Wasser, obwohl es da, wo ich herkommen, kein Meer gibt.“ Ich bremse scharf, als vor mir eine Gruppe Leute mit Holzkisten Anstalten macht, die einfach ohne zu gucken über die Straße zu tragen. „Idioten...“ Ich atme tief durch und warte, bis ich weiterfahren kann.</p><p>„Und dann kamen die Geschichten vom Auge des Sturms und der Morgenstern dazu, als ich älter wurde. Und ich hab dieselbe Sehnsucht verspürt, nur dass sie noch wilder wurde. Aber gleichzeitig auch irgendwie klarer.“ Ich schau wieder zu Christoph rüber. Er hängt mit leuchtenden Augen an meinen Lippen, lächelt und nickt dann auffordernd, weil er offenbar will, dass ich weitererzähle.   </p><p>„Klarer, weil das nicht nur einfach Sehnsucht nach dem Meer war, sondern Sehnsucht danach, das zu tun, was das Auge des Sturms tut. Das Richtige, weißt du?“ Er legt den Kopf schief und schaut mich fragend an, also hol ich weiter aus: „Leuten zu helfen, die Wasserwerke zu beschützen, den Neusturm in Schach zu halten, die Reste der Vergangenheit in Berlin zu erforschen. Aber das alles ungebunden, keine Macht von außen, die einem etwas aufzwingt, niemandem verantwortlich sein... niemandem außer sich selbst vielleicht.“</p><p>Christoph lächelt und schaut mich einen Moment nachdenklich wortlos an. Dann nickt er. „Verstehe. Und jetzt bist du hier in Randberlin auf der Suche nach dem Auge des Sturms?“</p><p>Ich nicke. „Ich hab gehört, dass er im Juni immer Landurlaub macht. Und jetzt ist ja Juni. Außerdem hab ich gehört, dass man ihn vielleicht im „Schoß der Löwin“ finden kann, weil das sowas wie sein Stammlokal ist."</p><p>Christoph lacht leise. „Das hast du also alles gehört über das Auge des Sturms?“</p><p>„Ja!“, sage ich irritiert. „Was ist daran so lustig?“</p><p>„Ach, gar nichts, gar nichts.“ Er grinst weiter und geht mir damit tierisch auf die Eier. „Zerbrich dir darüber nicht deinen Kopf.“</p><p>„Kannst du mir jetzt damit helfen?“, frag ich barsch.</p><p>Sein Grinsen wird noch breiter, seine hellblauen Augen blitzen. „Ja, kann ich. Ich werde mein Bestes geben.“ Ich will nach der seltsam ominösen Wortwahl fragen, aber da setzt er hinzu: „Wir sind übrigens gleich da. Und wenn du nach der Rechtskurve da vorne gut achtgibst, kannst Du auch die Morgenstern von da aus im Hafen sehen.“</p><p>Mein Magen macht eine scharfe Drehung und mir bleibt einen Moment lang der Atem weg. „Echt?“, flüstere ich.</p><p>„Ja!“ Er nickt.</p><p>Und er hat recht.</p><p>Als wir um die Kurve biegen, die die Landzunge beschreibt, seh ich im Abendlicht den großen Hafen in der Bucht vor uns. Aber ich muss nicht besonders achtgeben. Mittendrin zwischen den anderen Schiffen, unignorierbar, zwingend, erhebt sich die Morgenstern: Schwarz, gewaltig, bedrohlich. Am vordersten der drei Maste weht die blutrote Flagge mit dem Stern. Nur mit Mühe schaffe ich es, nicht zu starren und dabei einen Unfall zu bauen. Ich kann nicht erwarten, sie von Nahem zu sehen. Ich hab so lange gewartet.</p><p>„Sie ist wunderschön.“</p><p>Christoph lacht leise. „Eigentlich nicht, aber es kommt wohl auf den Blickwinkel an. Hier rechts kannst Du halten. Wir sind da.“</p><p>Ich reiße mich vom Anblick los und schaue nach rechts, wo sich ein großzügiges, zweistöckiges Steingebäude erhebt, das sich durch einen seltsamen, dunkel-senfgelben Anstrich auszeichnet und durch ein Schild über der Tür mit einer aufgemalten Löwin, die auf der Seite liegt und auf eigenartig anzügliche Weise ihre Hinterbeine spreizt. Ich parke am Straßenrand davor.  </p><p>Christoph wendet sich mir mit seinem ganzen Oberkörper zu. „Ich würde empfehlen, dass du dein Gepäck erstmal hierlässt und wir einen Blick reinwerfen, ob... Hast du Geld?“</p><p>Ich nicke.</p><p>„Gut! Dann lass uns erstmal schauen, ob Wolfi noch Zimmer frei hat.“ Er steigt aus.</p><p>Ich tu es ihm nach und schließ den Humvee ab. Die Leute, die hier auf der Straße sind, starren ihn mir deutlich zu interessiert an. Dann folge ich Christoph Richtung Tür.</p><p>Sobald er die Holztür aufstößt, ertönt im Inneren des Hauses ein lautes, dröhnendes Klingen. Was zur Hölle?</p><p>Nachdem ich hinter Christoph die Schwelle überquert habe, brauchen meine Augen einen Moment, um sich an das schummrige Halbdunkel zu gewöhnen. Das einzige, was ich sofort sehe, ist ein Tresen links, hinter dem ein dunkelhaariger Mann mit einem dichten Bart steht. Der Gastraum ist zwar zwei Stockwerke hoch und somit eigentlich luftig, aber er wirkt nicht so, weil irgendjemand ohne Geschmack die Wände dunkelgrün gestrichen hat und den ganzen Raum voller Tische und Korbparavents gestellt hat, so dass er völlig unübersichtlich ist. Einige der Tische sind besetzt. Von der Galerie im ersten Stock hängen verstaubte Plastikefeuranken herab. Außerdem gibt es kein elektrisches Licht, sondern nur Hunderte von Kerzen, die überall stehen.  Es riecht nach Sandelholz und es dudelt ein schwülstiges Lied, in dem eine Frau mit tiefer, rauchiger Stimme singt: „Für mich soll's rote Rosen regnen, mir sollten sämtliche Wunder begegnen. Die Welt sollte sich umgestalten und ihre Sorgen für sich behalten.“ Irgendwo im Gastraum singt ein Mann mit tiefer, aber klarer Stimme leise mit.</p><p>Christoph legt neben mir den Kopf einen Moment lang schief und lauscht, dann lächelt er und schaut mich an: „Wegen dem Zimmer kannst du gleich fragen, ich zeig dir erstmal was anderes.“ Er setzt sich in Bewegung.</p><p>Ich entscheide mich, ihm zu folgen.</p><p>Wir schieben uns an einigen Tischen vorbei Richtung Rückwand des großen Gastraums, vor mir sagt Christoph schließlich freudig: „Till!“ Der singende Mann verstummt.</p><p>Christoph tritt zur Seite, ich biege um einen letzten Paravent und da, an einem Ecktisch, in einem schwarzen Leinenhemd, ein Buch in der Hand, genauso schwermütig und genauso schön wie auf all den Zeichnungen und Gemälden, die ich von ihm gesehen habe, sitzt er. Das Auge des Sturms.</p><p>Oh Gott.</p><p>Ich erstarre.</p><p>„Till!“, wiederholt Christoph. „Ich hab einen neuen Anwärter mitgebracht. Vorgestellt hat er sich aber nicht.“ Er deutet mit einer Hand auf mich zurück.</p><p>Das Auge des Sturms... Till... lächelt Christoph an, dann fallen ernste Augen auf mich.</p><p>„Ein namenloser Anwärter also.“</p><p>Ich glaube, ich muss mich setzen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2. Kapitel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ach ja, wieder, ja wieder muss ich Dich ganz fest dafür drücken, Inchy, für all das dicke und fette und begeisternde "Ermöglichen"! Ohne Deine Fragen wüsste ich nicht, wo ich jetzt wäre. Danke! &lt;3</p>
<p>The beautiful paiting in this chapter is by the wonderful, talented and kind <a href="https://symmetr-eye.tumblr.com/">symmetr-eye</a>. Thank you so much!! &lt;3</p>
<p>Schneiders POV<br/>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ach herrje. Ich glaube, der Kleine kippt gleich um. Er steht in seiner abgenutzten Kapuzenjacke und der dunkelgrünen Armeehose, die ihm eine Nummer zu groß ist, stocksteif und kreidebleich vor dem Tisch und starrt Till an, als sei er der Leibhaftige persönlich.</p>
<p>Vielleicht hätte ich ihn doch vorwarnen sollen. Andererseits ist es völlig gerechtfertigt, ihn mit seiner Attitüde ein bisschen auflaufen zu lassen.</p>
<p>Till ist gnadenlos und wenig soziabel wie üblich und lässt den Kleinen da einfach stumm herumstehen. Dabei stiert er ihn wortlos an, als wäre er gerade unter irgendeinem Stein hervor in sein Sichtfeld gekrochen. So als sei es noch nicht entschieden, ob diese seltsame Kreatur es verdient hat, zertreten zu werden oder nicht. Ich glaube, es sieht das als ersten inoffiziellen Schritt des Auswahlprozesses.</p>
<p>Der Kleine schwankt ein winziges bisschen. Ich würde ihm jetzt doch gerne sagen, dass er sich setzen soll, bevor er noch umfällt und sich auch die andere Seite seines hübschen Gesichtes lädiert. Wenn dabei sein Kiefer- oder sein Wangenknochen ernsthaften Schaden nähmen, wäre das wirklich bedauernswert. Außerdem sieht er mit den strähnigen hellbraunen Haaren, die ihm in die Stirn hängen, der aufgeplatzten Unterlippe und dem phänomenalen Veilchen schrecklich verloren aus. Aber jetzt hab ich das Wort „Anwärter“ schon in den Mund genommen und deshalb ist der Kleine jetzt gerade Tills Angelegenheit, in die ich mich nicht einmischen werde. Ich lasse Till seine Eckbank und setze mich auf einen der Korbstühle an den Tisch.</p>
<p>Till klappt langsam und bedacht sein Buch zu und schiebt es ein Stück von sich weg. Dann schließt er seine Hand um seine Tasse und nippt an seinem Tee. Bei all dem wendet er seinen Blick nicht vom Kleinen.</p>
<p>In den kommt dann doch noch Leben, als irgendjemand die Tür der „Löwin“ aufmacht und dabei der Gong erschallt. Er strafft seine Schultern, hebt sein Kinn und sagt: „Ich heiß Richard, Herr Kapitän.“ Seine Stimme bricht und er räuspert sich. Aber er erwidert Tills Blick weiter furchtlos aus seinen weiten, blassblauen Augen. Alle Achtung!</p>
<p>Till stellt die Tasse wieder weg. „Und weiter?“, fragt er dann ruhig mit demselben durchdringenden „Auge des Sturms“-Blick.</p>
<p>Der Kleine räuspert sich dieses Mal, bevor er spricht. „Richard Kruspe, Herr Kapitän.“ Er richtet sich noch gerader auf, falls das überhaupt noch möglich ist, und hält den Blick weiter aufrecht.</p>
<p>Dann ruft Wolfi durch den Gastraum: „Wem gehört denn der Mordstrümmer da draußen? Der verdammte Truck blockiert meine Bierlieferung!“</p>
<p>Der Gastraum bricht bei dem Wort „Bierlieferung“ umgehend in begeistertes Grölen aus, was den Kleinen zusammenzucken lässt. Außerdem löst das den Bann von Tills Blick. „Shit“, murmelt er und blinzelt zu Boden. „Das ist meiner.“</p>
<p>„Dann fährst du den wohl besser schnell weg“, sagt Till trocken, „Richard.“</p>
<p>Richards Blick fährt hoch, als Till seinen Namen sagt, und der Kleine starrt ihn mindestens drei Sekunden lang fassungslos mit geöffneten Lippen an. Dann reißt er sich mit sichtbarer Mühe zusammen, nickt, dreht sich um und stürzt Richtung Tür.</p>
<p>Tills Blick folgt ihm. „Wo hast du ihn aufgelesen?“</p>
<p>Ich lehne mich zurück und schlage die Beine übereinander. „Am Westkai. Sein „Mordstrümmer“ ist ein Humvee, ein <em>blutiger</em> Humvee. Auf dem saß er im Schneidersitz und hat auf das Meer gestarrt. Das hat mich neugierig gemacht.“</p>
<p>Tills blaugrüne Augen fallen auf mich und er hebt seine gepiercte Augenbraue. „Blutig?“</p>
<p>Ich nicke und hole tief Luft. „Er sagt, er hat den Humvee vier Neustürmlern abgenommen, nachdem er sie umgebracht hat. Und so wie es in dem Truck aussieht, glaube ich ihm den Teil mit dem Umbringen zumindest. Blutlachen und ausgerupfte Haare überall.“ Hässliche Erinnerungen aus meiner Vergangenheit steigen bei den Worten in mir auf. Ich habe wirklich überhaupt keine Lust, jetzt über irgendwelche abgemurksten Neustürmler nachzugrübeln. Verdammte Traumata! Völlig unnötig!</p>
<p>Till sieht mich fest an und schweigt einen Augenblick lang. Dann fragt er mit leiser Stimme: „Hat er das Wort „umbringen“ benutzt?“</p>
<p>„Ja.“ Ich seufze.</p>
<p>Till schaut mich weiter an, seine großen Augen sind traurig und zärtlich zugleich. Dann streckt er seine Hand aus und berührt einen kurzen Moment lang meine Wange.</p>
<p>Ihm entgeht wie immer nichts. Weder Schmerz noch Schwäche. Ich schenke ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.</p>
<p>„Na ja“, fahre ich dann fort, es ist jetzt nicht der richtige Moment, um emotional zu werden, „in jedem Fall hat er mich dann nach der „Löwin“ gefragt. Da hatte ich schon so ein Gefühl, dass die Sache mit ihm noch interessant werden könnte.“ Ich mach eine kleine Kunstpause, weil Till gut erzählte Geschichten mag, und fahre dann fort: „Also habe ich ihn überredet, mich im Austausch für eine Wegbeschreibung mitzunehmen. Und schwupps, kaum dass wir im Humvee saßen und ich ein bisschen nachgefragt hatte, erzählt er mir schon davon, dass er das Auge des Sturms sucht, weil er der Mannschaft beitreten will.“</p>
<p>Till greift zerstreut nach seinem Tee und fragt gedankenverloren: „Hat er dir erklärt, warum er das will?“ Irgendetwas ist an dem Kleinen, das nicht nur mich neugierig gemacht hat, sondern auch Till. Erstaunlich. Sein Interesse ist nicht leicht zu wecken, da man erst durch all das dringen muss, was ihn ständig geistig in Anspruch nimmt.</p>
<p>„Er hat gesagt, dass er sich uns anschließen will, weil wir „das Richtige“ tun.“</p>
<p>Tills Blick wird wieder wacher und er schaut mich fragend an. „Hat er gesagt, was er damit meint?“</p>
<p>Ich hebe die Schultern, weil Richards Vorstellungen doch etwas diffus geblieben sind. „Er meint damit das, was wir halt machen. Rohre beschützen, Berlin heben, das Wannmeer absichern. Wirkt alles ziemlich romantisch, wenn du mich fragst.“</p>
<p>Till wendet den Kopf und schaut, nun wieder gedankenversunken, Richtung Tür. „Interessant“, murmelt er leise mit seiner tiefen Stimme, dann blickt er mich wieder an. „Hat er gesagt, wo er herkommt?“</p>
<p>„Nein, aber er hat erwähnt, dass es da kein Meer gibt.“</p>
<p>„Das kriegen wir schon raus“, erklärt Till und fährt nach einer kleinen Pause mit einem amüsierten Lächeln fort: „Er hat dir ja eine ganze Menge erzählt.“</p>
<p>Ich lächele ein wenig zurück, nach mehr ist mir gerade nicht zumute. „Ja, hat er. Er wirkt so, als hätte ihm schon lange niemand mehr zugehört. Oder als hätte es noch nie wirklich jemand getan.“ Till schaut mich ernst an und ich erwidere seinen Blick ebenso ernst, dann zucke ich mit den Schultern. „Alternativ ist er einfach ein verteufelt guter Lügner.“</p>
<p>Tills Lippen verziehen sich zu einem unheilvollen Grinsen. „Auch das werden wir rauskriegen.“ Der Türgong erklingt wieder. „Falls er den Auswahlprozess überhaupt übersteht.“</p>
<p>Interessant. Till hat sich also schon dafür entschieden, dem Kleinen eine Chance zu geben. Das ging schnell. Er hat noch nicht einmal richtig mit ihm geredet. Irgendetwas ist an Richard...</p>
<p>Der biegt jetzt um den Wandschirm vor dem Tisch. Ach Gott, ist das süß. Er hat sich auf dem Weg das Gesicht ein bisschen saubergemacht und seine ohrläppchenlangen Haare zurückgekämmt. Huch! Jetzt sieht man erst, wie viel die linke Seite seines Gesichts eigentlich wirklich abgekriegt hat. Er hat nicht nur ein blaues Auge und eine aufgeplatzte Unterlippe. Zusätzlich ist seine Kieferkante bläulich geschwollen, genauso wie seine Ohrmuschel, die außerdem an einer Stelle blutverkrustet ist. Sieht aus wie ein Riss. Obendrein bemerke ich erst jetzt, dass er Würgemale am Hals hat. Würde mich ja mal interessieren, wie viel sein restlicher Körper abgekriegt hat. Ach. Ich seufze leise.</p>
<p>Der Kleine tritt wieder an den Tisch, strafft sich, hebt das Kinn, blickt Till gerade in die Augen und sagt forsch: „Ich möchte ihrer Mannschaft beitreten, Herr Kapitän.“</p>
<p>„Aha“, brummt Till und beginnt dann, Richard mit völlig neutralem Gesichtsausdruck einer unangenehm langen Musterung zu unterziehen. Auch das ist, glaub ich, Teil des inoffiziellen Auswahlprozesses. Andererseits könnte es auch einfach daran liegen, dass Till keine Rücksicht auf die normalen Regeln des menschlichen Umgangs nimmt.</p>
<p>Richard sieht Till weiter an. Seine zusammengepressten Lippen zeugen dabei davon, dass der Kleine tierisch stur ist und dass ihm die Musterung gegen den Strich geht. Aber das Ganze scheint ihm so ernst zu sein, dass er sich nicht darüber beschwert, dass Till ihn da schweigend so lange herumstehen lässt und beäugt. Stattdessen hält er bewegungslos aus und wartet.</p>
<p>Als Till ihm endlich wieder in die Augen schaut, geht ein seltsamer kleiner Ruck durch den Kleinen, kaum sichtbar, wie ein Schaudern. Seine dunklen Augenbrauen rutschen beide einen Millimeter in die Höhe, seine Augen weiten sich flüchtig, seine Kiefermuskeln spannen sich den Hauch eines Moments lang an. Seine Lippen teilen sich. Sein Atem stockt. In dieser winzigen Sekunde liegt so viel herzzerreißende Spannung, dass auch ich die Luft anhalte. So viel Hoffnung, aber auch so viel Furcht. Dann kehrt wieder Ruhe in Richards Gesichtszüge ein. Was ist nur mit dir, Kleiner?</p>
<p>„Wir werden morgen darüber sprechen“, legt Till mit entschiedener Stimme fest. „Geh dich ausruhen.“</p>
<p>Richard hebt in einer aufgewühlten Geste seine Hände, macht einen impulsiven Schritt nach vorne an den Tisch und beugt sich ein Stück vor, sein Gesicht unruhig. „Aber ich...“</p>
<p>Till fällt ihm streng ins Wort. „Du bist verletzt. Nimm dir ein Zimmer und schlaf dich aus. Ich schick dir morgen früh unsere Schiffsärztin hoch. Dann reden wir über deinen Wunsch, der Crew der Morgenstern beizutreten.“</p>
<p>Der Kleine richtet sich langsam auf. „Schiffsärztin? Mir geht’s gut!“, behauptet er mit zusammengezogenen Brauen.</p>
<p>Till verdreht ungeduldig die Augen, seufzt und gestikuliert mit einer Hand unwirsch in Richtung der Wunden in Richards Gesicht. „Quatsch!“, sagt er ungehalten. „Ich dulde nicht, dass Mitglieder meiner Crew – oder solche, die es werden wollen – unbehandelt verletzt oder krank herumlaufen.“</p>
<p>Dass Till überhaupt mit dem Kleinen diskutiert – und das hier ist für Till diskutieren –, macht mich völlig sprachlos. Und empört mich etwas, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, wie hart ich für das Privileg eines gesitteten Streitgesprächs mit Kapitän Lindemann arbeiten musste.</p>
<p>Richard blickt Till angespannt an und wirkt dabei so jung, wie er wahrscheinlich ist, so irgendwas Anfang 20, denke ich.</p>
<p>Till erwidert seinen Blick fest und ohne zu blinzeln. Dann sagt er langsam: „Das ist nicht verhandelbar, Richard.“</p>
<p>Dazu nickt der Kleine faszinierenderweise augenblicklich und schlägt die Augen nieder. „Natürlich, Herr Kapitän. Entschuldigung.“</p>
<p>„In Ordnung“, sagt Till ruhig. „Alles Weitere morgen.“</p>
<p>Richard nickt noch einmal und sagt: „Danke, Herr Kapitän.“ Dann neigt er den Kopf erst vor Till, dann nicht ganz so tief vor mir, dann murmelt er: „Gute Nacht“, dreht sich eilig um und geht ab.</p>
<p>Ich schaue ihm einen Moment lang nach, dann drehe ich mich zu Till.</p>
<p>Sein Blick hängt an dem Paravent, hinter dem Richard verschwunden ist. „Hast du noch was außer der Pistole und dem Messer gesehen?“, murmelt er.</p>
<p>„Keine Waffen. Aber im Humvee liegt eine Gitarre. Es ist auf jeden Fall seine.“</p>
<p>Till runzelt die Stirn und blickt fragend zu mir.</p>
<p>„Seine Fingerkuppen links sind verhornt. Er spielt regelmäßig.“</p>
<p>Till nickt und schweigt einen nachdenklichen Moment. „Ich will, dass Flake sich um ihn kümmert“, sagt er schließlich leise und sein Blick wird hart. „Kannst du ihm das zügig ausrichten?“</p>
<p>Ich seufze leise.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>„Zügig“ heißt für Till „sofort“, und dass er sich nicht darum kümmert, dass wir eigentlich alle auf Landurlaub sind. Ich weise ihn darauf hin, aber er guckt mich nur ernst an und sagt: „Es ist wichtig.“ Tja, dummerweise hat Till – zumindest bei derlei Dingen – meistens recht. Es <em>ist</em> wichtig. Außerdem wollte ich Flake heute Abend sowieso noch besuchen. Trotzdem will ich auf gar keinen Fall, dass Till im Kapitänsmodus verharrt und vergisst, dass wir im Urlaub sind, dass er sich erholen und vergnügen soll. Das ist genauso wichtig, weil das Auge des Sturms sonst irgendwann bloß noch Sturm ist. Und davor habe ich Angst. Handeln ist also geboten.</p>
<p>Ich lass ihn mit dem Versprechen, dass ich gleich losgehe, erst einmal unten im Gastraum sitzen und nehme die Treppe, die in der Nähe der Bühne direkt auf die Galerie in den ersten Stock führt. Dann steige ich die schmale, ausgetretene Holzstiege mit dem ehemals roten Teppich in den zweiten Stock hoch. Dort liegt am Ende des Flurs unser gemeinsames Zimmer. Till nimmt immer die große Ecksuite, die den besten Blick auf das Meer und den Hafen hat. Er kann sich nicht entspannen, wenn er die Morgenstern nicht sehen kann. Das geht mir ähnlich.</p>
<p>Außerdem ist die Ecksuite das luxuriöseste Zimmer von allen. Man sollte nicht meinen, was für eine Dekadenz sich hinter manchen Türen der „Löwin“, die doch so heruntergekommen aussieht, verbirgt. So auch hinter der Tür zur Ecksuite: Eine blutrote Seidentapete mit gold- und bronzefarbenen Blumen bedeckt die Wände, jadegrüner Holzstuck an der Decke formt Palmenblätter und Paradiesblumen, an denen Details mit Blattgold hervorgehoben sind, und der dunkle Parkettboden ist so glattpoliert, dass sich das Holz weich unter den nackten Füßen anfühlt. Gegenüber der Eingangstür befindet sich - mit einigem Abstand - ein schwerer Mahagonischreibtisch. Rechts liegt hinter einer weiteren Tür das große Bad mit der marmornen Badewanne. Links, wo das Zimmer der Ecke des Hauses folgt und deshalb noch großzügiger wird, ist eine Sitzecke mit einem jadegrünen Samtsofa, zwei Ohrensesseln mit Bezügen aus demselben Stoff und einem ausladenden Couchtisch, außerdem steht dort ein dazu passender dunkler Kleiderschrank, der mit grünem Samt bespannt ist. Das große geschnitzte Holzhimmelbett steht gegenüber der Sitzecke und ragt wuchtig und beeindruckend mit dem Fußende in den Raum hinein.</p>
<p>Ich mach mich frisch, ziehe mir was Nettes an, kämme mir die Haare, werfe einen Blick auf die Morgenstern, die im Licht der Dämmerung ruhig im Hafen liegt, und packe Ollies Geschenk für Flake in meine Umhängetasche. Dann gehe ich zurück in den ersten Stock, hebe mein Kinn und schreite die Treppe herunter. Trotz des schummrigen Lichts in der „Löwin“ sehe ich, dass Blicke sich auf mich richten und dass auch Till in der Ecke den Kopf hebt und mich beobachtet. Besser ist das.</p>
<p>Sobald ich am Fuß der Treppe angekommen bin, lasse ich mir Zeit, um mich an den Tischen und Paravents vorbeizuschieben, sage hier „Hallo!“ und da „Guten Abend!“, schenke dort ein Lächeln, bis ich bei Tills Ecktisch ankomme. Er ist zurückgelehnt, Ellbogen auf der Rücklehne der Bank, hat ein Bein breitbeinig über das andere geschlagen und schaut mir mit einem feinen Lächeln entgegen. Ich bleibe so stehen, dass er mich von oben bis unten begutachten kann, und lege eine Hand an meine Hüfte, damit er es auch tut. „Na, Herr Kapitän?“</p>
<p>Till sieht mich an, ein koboldhaftes Funkeln in den Augen. „Na, Schneider?“, raunt er leise mit seiner tiefen Stimme, die meine Zehen kribbeln lässt. Dann beginnt sein Blick, langsam an mir hinabzustreichen, und das Funkeln in seinen Augen ändert die Qualität und wird begehrlich. Er folgt dem Stoff des  schwarzen Kleides, der sich glatt und matt glänzend an meinen Oberkörper schmiegt, verharrt einen Moment genussvoll bei dem tiefen V-Ausschnitt, der sich über meinem Brustbein öffnet, gleitet dann weiter nach unten zum Rock des Kleides, der die Schenkel eines As mit sehr spitzem Winkel beschreibt und knapp unter meinem Hintern endet, und bleibt schließlich am Strumpfband kleben, als ich mein linkes Bein ein bisschen vorschiebe und der Saum des Kleides hochrutscht. Seine Nasenflügel weiten sich und er atmet langsam aus. „Schön siehst du aus“, sagt er zum schwarzen Strumpfband, was mich lachen lässt. Sein Blick streift über meine nackten Arme hoch zurück in mein Gesicht und er grinst mich lausbubenhaft an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so ein Verhalten verdient habe.“</p>
<p>Ich verspüre auch den Impuls, zu grinsen, stattdessen aber lege ich meinen Kopf schief und schürze in schmollender Nachdenklichkeit die Lippen. „Und welches Verhalten mag das wohl sein?“</p>
<p>Er rutscht zur Kante der Eckbank, wo ich stehe, streckt eine seiner großen Hände aus und ergreift meine, die an der Hüfte liegt, dabei blickt er mich an. „Ein so aufmerksames, fürsorgliches und hingebungsvolles Verhalten“, murmelt er ganz ernst und ignoriert meinen schlechten Kokettierversuch völlig. Sein Grinsen ist zu einem zärtlichen Lächeln geworden und er führt meine Hand zu seinen Lippen, dreht sie um und küsst sacht die Innenfläche, dabei rutschen ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht.</p>
<p>Ich lasse ihm meine Hand für eine Sekunde und genieße seine weichen Lippen auf meiner Haut, wie sein warmer Atem über sie streicht und das Gefühl, gehalten zu werden, dann hebe ich die Hand, um ihm die Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn zu streichen. „Immer bist du so schrecklich aufrichtig zu mir.“</p>
<p>Er schaut wortlos ernst zu mir auf, dreht seinen Kopf zu meiner Hand und drückt seine großzügigen Lippen auf mein vernarbtes Handgelenk.</p>
<p>Ich schlucke schwer. Herrje, dass ich immer so sentimental bin. Ich brauche einen Moment, um mich zu fangen.</p>
<p>Till ist schon weiter. „Schläfst du bei Flake?“, murmelt er gegen mein Handgelenk und streckt seine Hand wieder aus. Dieses Mal, um sie auf Höhe des Strumpfbandes auf meinen Oberschenkel zu legen.</p>
<p>Ich schaue auf ihn herab und schüttele lächelnd den Kopf.</p>
<p>Seine warmen Fingerkuppen streichen über das Strumpfband. „Dann warte ich auf dich“, die Worte streifen über mein Handgelenk.</p>
<p>Ich beuge mich zu ihm herunter, lege meine Hand an seine raue Wange und flüstere: „Und wehe, wenn nicht.“</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Mittlerweile ist die Sonne ganz untergegangen und obwohl der Mond schon am wolkenlosen Himmel steht, bin ich froh, dass Flake nicht allzu weit weg von der „Löwin“ wohnt. Die Straßen, ebenso wie die Einwohner von Randberlin sind zu verschlungen und seltsam, um sich auf das bisschen Licht des Mondes und der paar Solarlaternen zu verlassen.</p>
<p>Flake hat sich, kurz nachdem wir in die Crew der Morgenstern aufgenommen wurde - Gott, wie lang das jetzt schon her ist, bestimmt acht Jahre! -, ein Haus in dem Teil von Randberlin gekauft, der als einer der ältesten gilt und das Verlorenwasser genannt wird. Keiner weiß so genau, woher der Name eigentlich kommt. Aber die Straßen da sind noch enger und noch verschlungener und noch dunkler. Die Häuser sind alt, schief und gruselig, die vereinzelten, winzige Geschäfte, deren Schaufenster jetzt dunkel sind, vollgestopft mit seltsamem Kram und die einzige Kneipe hier heißt „Zum Präparator“, was alles perfekt summiert. Ich versteh einfach nicht, warum jemand, der so nervös ist wie Flake, sich hier so wohl fühlen kann, wie er es tut. Ich beeile mich auf jeden Fall und hole irgendwann meine Dynamotaschenlampe aus meiner Umhängetasche, als sich die Schatten für mich anfangen zu bewegen. Das, was Richard über den Neusturm erzählt hat, und all das Blut und seine Wunden haben offenbar mein Nervenkostüm angegriffen. Mein Herz schlägt bis zum Hals. Gott, ich hasse die Dunkelheit.</p>
<p>Endlich komme ich bei dem kleinen, weißen Fachwerkhaus an, das zwischen zwei höheren Häusern neueren Datums eingekeilt ist, und drücke eilig viermal auf die Klingel. Gleichzeitig schaue ich in die Kamera, die unter der Dachkante angebracht ist, und beleuchte mein Gesicht mit der Taschenlampe, damit Flake auch ja sofort sieht, dass ich es bin, und schnell aufmacht.</p>
<p>Der Türöffner brummt und ich schiebe mit einem Blick zurück auf die Straße – niemand zu sehen – die Tür auf. Währenddessen knackt die Gegensprechanlage: „Garten.“  Ich gehe ins Haus, drücke die Tür zu und atme erst einmal tief durch, um mein armes Herz zu beruhigen. Sofort umfängt mich der Geruch nach Erde, Kohle und Gemüse.</p>
<p>Flake hat für mich die Festtagsbeleuchtung angemacht. So als ob er geahnt hätte, dass ich das heute brauche. Vielleicht hat er es auch an meinem Gesicht in der Kamera abgelesen. All die bunten Lichterketten, die er an der niedrigen Flurdecke angebracht hat, sind eingeschaltet, ebenso wie die vier nicht zueinanderpassenden Wandfluter aus buntem Glas, die den Flur bis zur Küchentür am anderen Ende erhellen.</p>
<p>Ich lege die Taschenlampe auf die Hutablage der hellgelben Garderobe rechts neben der Tür, gut sichtbar, damit ich sie später nicht vergesse, dann ziehe ich meine Stiefel aus und stelle sie in das Schuhregal darunter. Flake hält immer dieselbe Stelle für meine Schuhe frei: Links oben über seinen Gummistiefel. Falls er das jemals ändern sollte, falle ich vor Schreck tot um. Ich schlüpfe in die Schlappen, die er für mich bereithält, weil ich mir die Strümpfe nicht versauen will. Dann gehe ich auf dem hellblauen Patchworkläufer am Bad links und am Wohnzimmer rechts vorbei und nehme auch nicht die Treppe, die sich nach oben schraubt, sondern die Küchentür daneben.</p>
<p>Kurz bevor ich die Tür ganz aufgemacht habe, ertönt ein leise-krächzendes Maunzen, fast wie eine Vorwarnung, und dann streift Graupel auch schon um meine Beine, dick, zerfleddert, aufdringlich und schmusig wie immer. „Na, du Monster“, murmele ich und beuge mich dann herunter, um sie hochzunehmen, sanft an meine Brust zu drücken und meine Nase in ihrem grauen Fell zu vergraben. Sie fängt sofort an zu schnurren, was meine Nerven weiter beruhigt.</p>
<p>Ich schlappe über den blankpolierten Fliesenboden der Küche. Auch hier brennen alle Lichter: Von der Messinglampe mit den zwei Glasschirmen über dem Küchentisch bis hin zur grünen Neonpalme an der Wand über der schiefernen Arbeitsplatte. Der Raum ist so niedrig und windschief wie alles am Haus. Flake besteht darauf, dass das daran liegt, dass das Haus noch vor der großen Flut gebaut wurde. Wenn ich ihn frage, woher er das weiß, sagt er, er würde das an der Architektur erkennen. Keine Ahnung, wo er dieses Wissen über Architektur herhat.</p>
<p>Ich nehme zwei Gläser aus der Holzanrichte mit den verschnörkelten Blumenschnitzereien, gehe dann zu der Tür, die in den Garten führt, und schlüpfe hinaus.</p>
<p>Irgendwann hat an dieser Stelle einmal ein Haus gestanden. Aber der Zahn der Zeit oder ein Unglück oder das Schicksal haben dafür gesorgt, dass es schließlich eingestürzt ist. Noch bevor Flake sein Hexenhaus gekauft hat, hat die vorherige Besitzerin die Trümmer weggeräumt und diese Stelle kurzerhand in einen großen Garten umgewandelt. Hausgroß, um genau zu sein. Und jetzt verbirgt sich mitten im Verlorenwasser nicht nur Flake, sondern auch dieses viereckige, grünbunte Paradies.</p>
<p>Das Paradies ist auf allen vier Seiten durch Häuser vor Eindringlingen und der gnadenlosen Sonne geschützt. Auf der linken Seite sind vor allem Blumen gepflanzt: Tränendes Herz in Rosa, pinke Fuchsien, weißer Waldmeister, violette Astilben. Ich kenne alle Namen, weil Flake mir davon erzählt, was er angepflanzt hat oder anpflanzen will. Manchmal packt mich auch ein seltsames Verlangen und ich helfe ihm. Auf der rechten Seite sind die Gemüsebeete: Karotten, Mangold, Pastinaken, Zwiebeln und Knoblauch in ordentlichen Rechtecken nebeneinander. Am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Gartens klettern Himbeerbüsche an Bindfäden die Hauswand empor.</p>
<p>Ich gehe am Hühnerkäfig, der rechts neben der Küchentür steht, vorbei und folge dem Weg aus Steinplatten über den Rasen, Graupel im rechten Arm, die beiden Gläser in der linken Hand. In der Mitte des Gartens ist das, was Flake die „Apfellaube“ nennt, sein Lieblingsplatz: Zwei niedrige Apfelbäume stehen so nahe aneinander, dass ihre Zweige und Äste ein natürliches Dach bilden, unter das er eine geschwungene, grüne Gartenbank und einen runden Gartentisch gestellt hat. Außerdem hängen in den Ästen Lichterketten und bunte Lampions, so dass die Apfellaube auch bei Nacht erleuchtet ist.</p>
<p>Da sitzt Flake nun auf der Bank, den Rücken über irgendetwas gebeugt, was auf dem Tisch liegt, einen Schrauberzieher in der Hand, die Ärmel seines weißen Herrenhemdes hochgekrempelt. Strähnen seines Pferdeschwanzes haben sich gelöst und hängen ihm ins Gesicht. Er schaut auf, als ich näherkomme, und lächelt. Es ist das Lächeln mit den strahlenden Augen und den geöffneten Lippen, wo man seine Zähne sieht. Das unreflektierte, völlig ungehemmte Lächeln, was mich sofort glücklich macht. „Schneider! Du bist noch gekommen.“</p>
<p>„Klar, hab ich doch gesagt“, sage ich lächelnd und halte ihm in die Gläser hin, „Hier, Miezi, nimm mal.“</p>
<p>Er legt den Schraubenzieher weg, setzt seine Brille auf und nimmt die Gläser in Empfang, unterdessen setze ich mich neben ihn auf die Bank, lege meine Tasche ab, parke Graupel auf meinem Schoß und schaue sie ernst an: „Wenn Du meine Strümpfe zerreißt, fliegst du runter!“</p>
<p>Graupel blickt mich aus bernsteinfarbenen Augen aufmerksam an, maunzt krächzend, rollt sich dann auf meinem Schoß zusammen und schnurrt so laut, dass man die Stimme heben muss, um sich zu unterhalten.</p>
<p>„Guck mal!“, sagt Flake aufgeregt neben mir und deutet auf die große Fernbedienung, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch liegt. Im Grunde finde ich, dass die Bezeichnung „Schalttafel“ eher zutrifft, weil die Fernbedienung fast einen halben Meter breit ist und nicht nur 20 oder 30 Knöpfe und Regler hat, sondern eher um die 200 oder 300. Mit der Schalttafel kann Flake von einiger Distanz aus alle elektrischen Geräte in seinem Haus kontrollieren. Außerdem sind zwei kleine Bildschirme eingebaut, mit denen er auf die verschiedenen Kameras in und um sein Haus zugreifen kann.</p>
<p>Ich beuge mich vor, um zu gucken, und lege gleichzeitig meinen Arm um ihn.</p>
<p>Er lehnt sich gegen mich und deutet auf einen der Knöpfe. „Den da hab ich heute neu programmiert. Der ist für dich.“ Er blickt mich von der Seite mit leuchtenden Augen an und deutet dann mit seiner sehnigen Hand Richtung Haus. „Da!“</p>
<p>Ich schaue zum Haus und sehe durch die Fenster, dass nicht nur die Küche unten erleuchtet ist, sondern auch die Vorratskammer unter der Treppe und die Zimmer in der ersten Etage.</p>
<p>Flake drückt auf den Knopf. Alle Lichter gegen aus. Dann drückt er noch einmal auf den Knopf und alle Lichter gehen wieder an. Sein Blick fällt von der Seite strahlend auf mich. „Wenn du kommst, drück ich einfach einmal drauf und schon sind alle Lichter an. Und du kannst das auch machen, wenn du das nächste Mal aus einem Albtraum aufwachst! Ist das nicht total praktisch?“</p>
<p>„Ja, praktisch“, bringe ich heiser an dem Kloß in meinem Hals vorbei. Ach Gott, alles macht mich heute sentimental. Ich lege meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und gucke zum Haus. „Außerdem ist es total lieb. Zeig es mir noch einmal.“</p>
<p>Jetzt legt er auch den Arm um mich, den linken, und drückt mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten wieder auf den Knopf. Das Schauspiel wiederholt sich: Licht aus, Licht an. Ich wische mir eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.</p>
<p>„Alles in Ordnung, Schneider? Ist was passiert?“, fragt er mich angespannt und streichelt unruhig meine Schulter.</p>
<p>Ich verstärke meine Umarmung ein bisschen. „Nein, nein, keine Sorge, nichts ist passiert. Ich bin heute nur schrecklich rührselig.“</p>
<p>„Gut“, sagt Flake mit einem nervösen Lachen, „ich hab schon gedacht, Till hat dich vielleicht schlecht behandelt, oder...“, er bricht ab und schweigt für einen kurzen Moment. Ich weiß genau, an was er denkt. Zum Glück spricht er es nicht aus, sondern tätschelt stattdessen meine Schulter. „Na, wenns Till gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihn ja auf jeden Fall zur Rechenschaft ziehen müssen, und davor wär ich möglicherweise vor Angst gestorben. Schön also, dass wir das vermeiden können.“</p>
<p>Ich lache und hebe meinen Kopf. „Zum Glück!“ Dann drücke ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke für den Knopf.“</p>
<p>Er lächelt mich an, eine sanftere Variante des entspannten Lächelns, und nickt.</p>
<p>„Das muss begossen werden!“ Ich löse meine Umarmung, damit ich in meine Tasche greifen kann, und befördere Ollies Geschenk zu Tage: Eine schwarze Flasche ohne Etikette, aber auf dem Glas ist die Prägung „R &amp; A Bailey &amp; Co“ zu sehen. Ich halte sie Flake hin. „Ich hab gestern auf der Morgenstern nach dem Rechten geschaut und da hat Ollie mir die hier für dich mitgegeben. Er hat sie aus Brück hochgetaucht.“</p>
<p>Flake nimmt die Flasche mit leuchtenden Gesichtszügen in Empfang und betrachtet sie von allen Seiten. „Ach, Mensch, auch noch Baileys. Dass er immer an mich denkt“, sagt er dabei leise. Dann dreht er vorsichtig den Deckel auf und schnüffelt mit seiner großen Nase am Flaschenhals. „Der ist gut!“ Er nimmt die beiden Gläser und füllt beide drei Finger breit mit der cremigen Flüssigkeit. Dabei fragt er nach einer Pause, ohne mich anzusehen: „Haste Paul gesehen?“</p>
<p>Ich halte einen großen Seufzer zurück, auch wenn es mir sehr, sehr schwerfällt, und antworte so ruhig, wie es geht: „Ja, aber nur kurz.“</p>
<p>Flake dreht die Flasche langsam zu und starrt dabei auf seine eigenen Finger. „Hat er was gesagt?“</p>
<p>„Nein“, ich schüttele bestimmt den Kopf, „du weißt doch, dass er nicht mit mir redet, außer wenn es um Offizielles geht.“ Jetzt entkommt mir doch ein Seufzer. „Immerhin hat er mir zum Gruß zugenickt“, setze ich sarkastisch hinzu.</p>
<p>Flake stellt die Flasche auf den Tisch und senkt schweigend den Blick, die Augen leer, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.</p>
<p>Meine Magengrube zieht sich zusammen. Ich hasse „Herrn Landers“ dafür, dass er Flake so traurig macht. Er ist ein verdammter, feiger Schuft. Aber es ist punktlos, das Flake gegenüber zu erwähnen, weil er mir sowieso nur widersprechen würde, um mir dann zu erklären, wie toll und großartig „Herr Landers“ in Wirklichkeit ist. Wir hatten dieses Gespräch schon so oft. Stattdessen reibe ich seine Schulter und sage: „Hat er deine Einladung immer noch nicht angenommen?“</p>
<p>Flake schüttelt den gesenkten Kopf. „Dieselbe Sache und das alte Leid wie jedes Jahr“, sagt er tonlos. „Ich lade ihn dazu ein, seinen Landurlaub hier mit mir zu verbringen. Und es muss ja nicht mal der ganze sein, zwei oder drei Tage oder so. Aber er kommt nicht. Stattdessen bleibt er die ganze Zeit auf dem Schiff. Dabei hatte er dieses Jahr sogar gesagt, dass er es sich überlegt.“</p>
<p>Graupel auf meinem Schoß steht auf, streckt sich mit einem krächzenden Maunzen und wandert hinüber auf Flakes Schoß.</p>
<p>Ich strecke meine linke Hand aus und streiche Flake die losen Strähnen hinter die Ohren. „Mein Angebot bliebt bestehen: Wenn du willst, dass ich mit ihm darüber rede, werde ich das tun, Miezi. Ob er jetzt will oder nicht.“</p>
<p>Flake streichelt langsam Graupels Kopf und schaut mich bedrückt von der Seite an. „Danke, aber das kann ich weder dir noch ihm antun. Das nähm kein gutes Ende.“</p>
<p>Ich wäre bereit, das Risiko in Kauf zu nehmen, also zucke ich mit den Schultern. „Möglicherweise. Aber das würde ihn vielleicht endlich wachrütteln.“</p>
<p>Flake starrt einen weiteren Moment vor sich hin, dann schüttelt er den Kopf und sagt: „Ach, tut mir leid, dass ich jetzt wie n Trauerkloß hier rumsitze. Lass uns lieber trinken!“ Er grinst mit Galgenhumor, reicht mir eines der Gläser und nimmt sich selbst das andere.</p>
<p>Ich halte einen weiteren Seufzer zurück, genauso wie eine flammende Rede, in der ich Flake zum 100. Mal anflehe, „Herr Landers“ endlich fallenzulassen. Das macht man nämlich mit ängstlichen Stücken Scheiße normalerweise. Aber das bringt sowieso nichts, außerdem wäre es übergriffig, also nehme ich stattdessen das Glas, hebe es und drehe mich lächelnd ganz zu ihm. „Du zuerst!“</p>
<p>Flakes Galgengrinsen wird verschmitzt und er nimmt seine Brille ab und legt sie neben die Fernbedienung auf den Tisch. Er wendet sich mir ebenfalls ganz zu - Graupel auf seinem Schoß beschwert sich miauend über das Herumgerücke -, hebt das Glas in einer prostenden Geste und nimmt einen Schluck. Danach stellt er das Glas weg und sagt grinsend: „Ja, der ist gut. Den musst du probieren.“ Dann beugt er sich zu mir hinüber und legt seine Lippen auf meine.</p>
<p>Ich mache die Augen zu, mein eigenes Glas noch in der linken Hand, lege den Kopf ein bisschen schief und probiere.</p>
<p>Graupel zwischen uns fängt wieder an zu schnurren.</p>
<p>Flake ist im Beisein von anderen Leuten ein gehemmtes, neurotisches, scheues Nervenbündel, aber davon ist nichts zu spüren, wenn wir alleine sind. Die Berührung seiner Lippen auf meinen ist selbstsicher und eindeutig, fest und bestimmt. Wie immer hebt er seinen Kopf ein kleines bisschen, so dass ich meinen ein Stück in den Nacken legen muss. Wohlige Vertrautheit hüllt mich ein. Er legt sanft eine große Hand seitlich an meinen Hals und streichelt, während seine Zungenspitze über meine Lippen gleitet, so dass ich sie öffne und ihr mit meiner begegne.</p>
<p>Da ist sie auf Flakes Zunge. Die Süße der Sahne, gefolgt von der leichten Bitterkeit von Kaffee und der Schärfe des Alkohols. Ich schmecke ihr nach und lecke sie von seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge. Er gibt einen kleinen, zufriedenen Seufzer von sich, der sich in das Geräusch unseres Kusses mischt. Dann fängt er an zu kichern, als ich meine Zungenspitze nach seiner Gaumendecke ausstrecke, und er löst japsend die Berührung. „Schneider!“, beschwert er sich lachend. „Das kitzelt!“ Er kneift die Augen zusammen und schnalzt mehrmals grimassierend mit seiner Zunge gegen seinen Gaumen. Es sieht absolut bezaubernd aus.</p>
<p>Ich lache. Dann hebe ich mein Glas. „Jetzt bin ich dran!“</p>
<p>Flake schüttelt sich noch einmal und hebt dann warnend einen langen Zeigefinger in meine Richtung. „Aber nicht mehr kitzeln!“ Er versucht ernst zu gucken, aber das Strahlen seiner Augen kann er kaum verbergen.</p>
<p>„Na gut, na gut. Pfadfinderehrenwort!“ Ich hebe meine rechte Hand zum Schwur, führe mit der linken das Glas zu meinen Lippen und kippe es.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>© <a href="https://symmetr-eye.tumblr.com/">symmetr-eye</a></p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Wir tauschen noch weitere Baileysküsse. Währenddessen erzähle ich ihm vom Kleinen und von Tills Auftrag, zu dem er klaglos nickt. Irgendwann schlägt die Turmuhr halb 1 und ich mach ich mich auf den Weg zurück zur „Löwin“. Flake bleibt angesäuselt und mit guter Laune zurück.</p>
<p>Wolfi lässt mich ein, als ich an der Hintertür klingele, und wünscht mir eine gute Nacht, bevor er mich unzeremoniell im leeren Gastraum stehenlässt und sich ins Hinterzimmer zurückzieht. Ich gehe in den zweiten Stock hoch und komme schließlich bei der Tür unserer Suite an. Ich schließe auf und trete ein.</p>
<p>Till sitzt am Mahagonischreibtisch, aber ist gerade dabei, aufzustehen und sich zu mir umzudrehen. Er hat eine Gaslampe auf dem Couchtisch angemacht, mehrere Kerzen entzündet und die dicken Vorhänge zugezogen. Das Zimmer liegt im Schein der Flammen da: warm und verheißungsvoll. Die Blumen an der Wand und das Blattgold an der Decke werfen das Licht sacht glitzernd zurück.</p>
<p>Ich schaue Till an, lasse die Umhängetasche neben mich auf den Boden gleiten und lehne mich gegen die Tür.</p>
<p>Er steht in seiner schwarzen Stoffhose und seinem schwarzen, ärmellosen Unterhemd barfuß neben dem Schreibtischstuhl und schaut mich mit bewegtem Gesicht unverwandt an. Seine Augen sind dunkle, unruhige See im Schein der Kerzen, Haarsträhnen hängen ihm verwegen ins Gesicht, seine Kiefermuskeln spannen und entspannen sich, seine Lippen sind leicht geöffnet, so als hätte er etwas gänzlich Unglaubwürdiges erblickt.</p>
<p>Ich lächele ihn an, hebe eine Hand und bedeute ihm, näher zu kommen.</p>
<p>Till tut einen tiefen Atemzug, tritt an mich heran und ergreift meine Hand. Dann lässt er sich umstandslos vor mir auf die Knie nieder und küsst die Innenfläche, dabei schaut er aus seinen Sturmaugen sehnlich zu mir auf.</p>
<p>Seine hingebungsvolle Körperhaltung und die Wärme seiner Geste lassen mich wohlig schaudern und ich hebe meine andere Hand, um mit den Fingern mehrmals langsam durch seine weichen, glatten Haare zu kämmen.</p>
<p>Auch durch seinen Körper läuft ein Schauer und als er tief ein- und dann wieder ausatmet, beben seine Schultern. Er hebt seine Lippen von meiner Hand und schaut mit weiten Augen zu mir auf. „Lass mich dich lieben“, bringt er leise flehend hervor, „bitte.“</p>
<p>„Mein Herz, mein Schild, mein Vasall“, flüstere ich eindringlich und blicke ihm in die Augen.</p>
<p>Er nickt. „Immer. Immer. Bitte.“ Er haucht einen weiteren weichen Kuss in meine Handfläche. Seine Augen rücken nicht von meinen ab. Seine freie Hand liegt als Faust auf seinen Oberschenkeln.</p>
<p>Ich fahre mit meinen Fingern langsam durch seine Haare, ein ums andere Mal, und schaue ihm in die Augen, in denen weiter der aufgepeitschte Sturm tobt, dann ziehe ich sanft an den Strähnen in seinem Nacken. Er löst sofort seine Lippen von meiner Hand und lässt den Kopf zurückrollen, um mit dem ganzen Gesicht inständig zu mir hochzuschauen. Er klappt seinen Mund auf, um zu sprechen, aber schließt ihn sofort wieder, als er bemerkt, dass ich dazu ansetze, etwas zu sagen. „Der Tag heute war sehr aufwühlend für mich, mein Herz.“ Ich lege meine Hände rechts und links an seine Wangen. „Er hat mich an unschöne Dinge erinnert. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich heute viel von mir geben kann. Oder ob ich viel von mir geben will.“</p>
<p>Er wartet einen Moment, ob ich noch etwas hinzufügen will. Seine Augen beobachten meine Lippen. Als ich stumm bleibe, flüstert er eindringlich, beschwörend: „Dann lass mich geben. Nimm dir das, was du brauchst, mein Ein und Alles.“ Er streckt seine Hand in Richtung meiner bestrumpften Wade aus, aber überlegt es sich dann doch anderes und legt sie auch auf seinem Oberschenkel ab.</p>
<p>Ich streichele seine vernarbten Wangen und betrachte ihn weiter. Ich kann mich kaum sattsehen an dem wilden Blick, der von dieser demütigen Körperhaltung im Zaum gehalten wird, kaum sattsehen an dem unbeherrschten Zittern, das durch seinen muskulösen, kräftigen Körper fährt, der doch so zusammengekauert vor mir kniet. Schließlich aber reiße ich mich los und gehe zum Bett, um mich da auf die Kante zu setzen. „Dann massier mir die Füße. Sie tun weh.“</p>
<p>Er nickt sofort und macht sich nicht die Mühe, aufzustehen, stattdessen schiebt er sich auf Knien zum Bett und zu meinen Füßen, die in den schweren, schwarzen Stiefeln stecken. Er schaut fragend zu mir auf.</p>
<p>Ich stütze meine Hände hinter mir auf der Tagesdecke aus grünem Brokat ab, lehne mich ein Stück zurück und neige dann gewährend den Kopf.</p>
<p>Er senkt seine Augen sofort auf meine Füße und nimmt beide Hände zu Hilfe, um zuerst den linken Fuß zu umschließen und auf seine Oberschenkel zu stellen. Dann macht er sich daran, mit seinen kräftigen Fingern, die viel geschickter sind, als sie aussehen, zügig die Schnürsenkel zu öffnen und durch die Haken und Ösen zu ziehen, so dass er den Stiefel von meinem bestrumpften Fuß ziehen kann. Er drückt meinen linken Fuß einmal sanft, dann wiederholt er die Prozedur mit meinem rechten Fuß und stellt anschließend die Stiefel ordentlich nebeneinander und zur Seite.</p>
<p>Bevor er aber anfangen kann, meine Füße zu massieren, erhebe ich sacht meine Stimme: „Till“, er hebt sofort den Kopf und den Blick, dabei hält er meine Füße auf seinen Oberschenkeln, so dass sie nicht herunterrutschen, „ich will nicht, dass du mit deinen rauen Händen meine Strümpfe kaputtmachst. Du weißt, wie Ollie immer guckt, wenn ich ihn darum bitte, mir neue hochzutauchen. Zieh sie mir aus.“ Ich hebe meinen linken Fuß und stelle ihn auf seine rechte Schulter.</p>
<p>Er blickt mich aus weiten Sturmaugen an und nickt, noch während ein gewaltiger Schauer ihn erbeben lässt, dann rutscht er näher an das Bett heran und richtet sich im Knien auf. Seine Lippen sind leicht geöffnet und seine breite Brust hebt und senkt sich schwer unter seinem gerippten Unterhemd, während er mit konzentriertem Blick seine großen Hände nach dem unteren Rand meines Kleides ausstreckt. Bevor seine Finger ihn erreichen, schaut er mich noch einmal vergewissernd an. Erst als ich wieder nicke, greift er vorsichtig den Saum, um ihn ein Stück hochzuschieben, damit er meine Strumpfbänder erreichen kann. Er holt einmal bebend tief Luft, dann schiebt er seine Finger behutsam zwischen den Stoff und meine Haut und rollt den Strumpf langsam nach unten ab und von meinem Fuß.</p>
<p>Die kühlere Luft an meinem nackten Bein und Tills Zärtlichkeit machen mir eine Gänsehaut. Während er den Strumpf wieder entrollt, hebe ich meinen nackten Fuß von seiner Schulter und lege ihn in seinen Schoß. Ich kann seine Erektion durch den Stoff seiner Hose hindurch fühlen.</p>
<p>Er seufzt rau und schaut mich aus wüsten Augen sehnlich an.</p>
<p>Ich stelle meinen rechten Fuß auf seine linke Schulter und drücke die Zehen meines linken Fußes sacht gegen seinen Schritt. Irgendwie muss er sich heute zumindest noch ein bisschen entspannen.</p>
<p>Er beißt die Zähne zusammen und seine Nasenflügel weiten sich, während er seine Hände zu meinem rechten Oberschenkel hebt. Als er seine Finger unter das Strumpfband schiebt, atmet er mit einem heiseren Stöhnen aus. Sein Atem streift über die nackten Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel. Er zieht mir auch den anderen Strumpf vorsichtig aus und legt ihn ordentlich gefaltet zu dem anderen neben meinen Stiefeln. Dann nimmt er meinen rechten Fuß, der noch auf seiner Schulter abgestützt ist, zwischen seine Hände und fängt an, ihm mit kräftigem, aber nicht schmerzhaftem Druck seiner warmen Finger zu massieren.</p>
<p>Ich seufze laut und atme tief durch. Oh, das fühlt sich so gut an.</p>
<p>Er keucht, als ich meine Zehen rhythmischer und fester gegen sein hartes Glied presse, aber seine Massage bleibt angenehm fest und regelmäßig, weder unterbricht er seine Bewegungen, noch werden sie langsamer. Er walkt mit seinem Daumen die Fußsohle durch, streicht mit drei Fingerspitzen fest über den Fußrücken, massiert jeden Zeh einzeln. Er tut das sicher zehn Minuten lang. Zehn Minuten, in denen ich sein Gemächt langsam, aber bestimmt mit meinen Zehen bearbeite, was ihm alle paar Momente ein raues Stöhnen entlockt, dem ein wildes Beben folgt. Schließlich legt er meinen rechten Fuß in seinem Schoß ab und nimmt meinen linken. Sein Blick ist fast abwesend vor Konzentration, sein Atem ist so schwer, dass sich sein ganzer Körper mit ihm zu weiten scheint.</p>
<p>Ich beuge mich zu ihm hinunter, während ich meinen rechten Fuß zwischen seine Oberschenkel gleiten lasse.</p>
<p>Er hebt den Kopf, mein Fuß in seinen Händen, und blickt mich flehentlich an.</p>
<p>Ich lege meine Hand an seine Wange. „Mein Herz“, sage ich dabei leise und lächele, „wenn du kommen willst, dann tu es. Meinen Segen hast du.“</p>
<p>„Danke“, flüstert er rau mit einem tiefen Atemzug, während ich mich wieder aufrichte, und beginnt, nun auch meinen linken Fuß zu massieren, dieselben angenehm festen, bewussten Bewegungen seiner Finger. Dabei schaut er atemlos auf zu mir.</p>
<p>Ich presse meine Zehen gegen sein Glied, dessen Hitze ich durch den Stoff fühlen kann, und erwidere seinen Blick unverwandt und innig.</p>
<p>Als er schließlich kommt, keucht er laut auf, heiser und hilflos, guttural und unbeherrscht, wird sein ganzer Körper davon geschüttelt, presst er die Augen zusammen, rutscht sein Kopf in den Nacken. Aber seine Fußmassage unterbricht er nicht eine Sekunde, sie bleibt gleichmäßig und hingebungsvoll. Seine Finger bewegen sich auch danach weiter, als er sich noch schwer atmend aus den letzten Wellen seines Höhepunktes wieder an die Oberfläche kämpft.</p>
<p>Er massiert weiter, bis ich ihm sage, dass es genug ist, dann hilft er mir aus dem Kleid und hält mir danach die Haare hoch, als ich mich in der Marmorwanne wasche. Erst als ich im Bett liege, geht er selbst ins Bad, um sich sauberzumachen.</p>
<p>Als er schließlich zur mir unter die Decke schlüpft, nimmt er mich in seine starken, unverrückbar scheinenden Arme und bettet meinen Kopf an seiner Halsbeuge. Es tut mir fast leid, dass ich ihm nicht mehr geben konnte. Ich muss ihm unbedingt sagen, dass er sich in den nächsten Tagen noch im „Diamant“ austoben geht.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3. Kapitel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Langsam nimmt die Reise Fahrt auf! Es macht so unfassbar viel Spaß, das hier zu schreiben.<br/>Inchy! Ohne Dank geht's nicht! &lt;3</p>
<p>Richards POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ich bin so ein Trottel. <em>So</em> ein Trottel.</p>
<p>Ich hol Jule und meinen Rucksack aus dem Humvee, frag den bärtigen Mann hinterm Tresen nach einem Zimmer, nehm das größte, was er hat, und ordere dann zuletzt eine von den Flaschen mit dem durchsichtigen Fusel, die hinter der Bar nebeneinander aufgereiht in einem Regal stehen.</p>
<p>„Selbstgebrannter!“, verkündet der Bärtige – Wolfi, denk ich mal – mit einem breiten Grinsen.</p>
<p>„Ach was“, murmel ich, greif nach dem Schlüssel und der Flasche auf dem Tresen und stapfe eilig Richtung Treppe zur Galerie.</p>
<p>Als ich sie hochgehe, bemerk ich, dass das Auge des Sturms mich von dem Tisch in der Ecke aus beobachtet. Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag lang aus, ich bleib an einer Stufe hängen und leg mich fast auf die Fresse. Mein Gesicht wird heiß. Ich bin so ein kläglicher Idiot! Auch die Tatsache, dass ich wenigstens Christoph nirgendwo sehe, kann mir bei der Erkenntnis nicht helfen. Sobald ich in meinem Zimmer im ersten Stock angekommen bin, trete ich die Tür zu, lass mich aufs Doppelbett fallen und brülle ins Kissen.</p>
<p>All die Jahre denk ich jede freie Sekunde an nichts anderes als daran, wie sehr ich der Crew der Morgenstern beitreten will, wie sehr ich das Auge des Sturms bewundere! Nur um dann nichts Besseres zu tun zu haben, als erst fast vor ihm in Ohnmacht zu fallen, dann seine Autorität anzuzweifeln und schließlich auf der Treppe rumzustolpern! <em>„Mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet, Richard!“</em>, hör ich Michails Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich kann das echt nicht brauchen, außerdem tut mir alles weh, also greif ich nach der Flasche Selbstgebranntem, dreh sie auf und fang an zu trinken.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Irgendwas reißt mich aus meinem wüsten Traum, in dem das Auge des Sturms mich nur immer wieder und wieder missbilligend mustert. Einerseits ist das kein schöner Traum. Weil er verärgert ist. Weil ich irgendwas falsch gemacht habe. Andererseits guckt er mich immerhin an.</p>
<p>Lautes Klopfen. Das ist es.</p>
<p>Das Bett ist so weich. Wo bin ich? <em>Lautes Klopfen!</em></p>
<p>„<em>Ey! Namenloser Anwärter! Bist du da drin? Hier ist die Schiffsärztin!</em>“, röhrt eine heisere Frauenstimme.</p>
<p>Scheiße ja! Randberlin. „Schoß der Löwin“. Das Auge des Sturms. Schiffsärztin... <em>Schiffsärztin</em>... der <em>Morgenstern</em>. <em>Shit</em>!</p>
<p>Ich steh auf, wanke zur Tür und öffne sie.</p>
<p>Ich habe eine Sekunde, mir die dunkelhäutige, kleine Frau mit einem Dutt aus Dreads oben auf dem Kopf anzugucken, die mit einer großen, schwarzen Tasche vor meiner Tür steht, dann merke ich, wie mir langsam schwarz vor Augen wird. Wenn ich mich nicht sofort hinlege, werd ich ohnmächtig. Ich taumel zurück zum Bett und lass mich fallen. Shit! Ein stechender Schmerz durchfährt mich von meiner linken Seite aus und ich drehe mich auf die rechte Seite, dabei versuch ich, nicht zu laut zu stöhnen. Keine Ahnung, ob das klappt, weil meine Ohren wegen meines schwächelnden Kreislaufs gerade laut klingeln.</p>
<p>„Muss ich lebensrettende Sofortmaßnahmen einleiten?“, hör ich die rauchige Frauenstimme schräg über mir sagen.</p>
<p>„Ich brauch keine Maßnahmen“, murmel ich und schlinge meinen rechten Arm um die schmerzende linke Seite und den linken Arm über meine Augen.</p>
<p>„Uiuiui. Ich glaub schon“, sagt die Stimme. Einige selige Momente der Stille, dann tippt ein Finger auf meine linke Hand. „Hier, namenloser Anwärter, nimm das! Das ist gegen die Schmerzen.“</p>
<p>Ich senke meinen Arm und seh, dass sie mir zwei Tabletten hinhält. Ich schau hoch in ihr Gesicht, in dem zwei braune Augen seltsam flirren, so wie die Flügel eines Schmetterlings. „Woher weiß ich, dass Du wirklich die Ärztin der Morgenstern bist?“</p>
<p>Sie grinst breit, so dass man alle ihre weißen Zähne sehen kann. „Woher sollte ich sonst wissen, dass du der „namenlose Anwärter“ bist? So hat dich Kapitän Lindemann genannt.“</p>
<p>Geil, kaum bin ich hier, hab ich auch schon nen peinlichen Spitznamen. Und den hab ich auch noch vom Auge des Sturms persönlich verpasst bekommen. So ne Scheiße! Ich nehm die Tabletten aus ihrer Hand und werf sie ein.</p>
<p>Sie reicht mir einen Becher mit Wasser zum Runterspülen.</p>
<p>Ich kipp ihn und bleib erstmal mit geschlossenen Augen still liegen, solange mein Kreislauf weiter rumzickt.  Sie nimmt mir den Becher ab und ich höre, wie sie im Zimmer rumgeht und irgendwas räumt. Schließlich hört mein Kopf auf, sich zu drehen, und als ich blinzele, hat meine Sicht auch keine schwarzen Ränder mehr. Ich richte mich auf, dabei fällt mir auf, dass ich immer noch meine Klamotten von gestern anhabe, sogar die Kapuzenjacke und das Halfter mit der Pistole trag ich noch. War vielleicht doch ein bisschen viel Alkohol gestern. Wär mir normalerweise egal, aber ich mach echt einen schlechten Eindruck vor ihr. Und sie ist die verdammte Schiffsärztin der Morgenstern! Sie wird dem Auge des Sturms bestimmt alles weitergeben! Scheiße! Warum muss ich nur so ein Idiot sein?</p>
<p>Ich tu so, als wäre das mit den Klamotten beabsichtigt gewesen, indem ich mich möglichst entspannt auf die Bettkante setze. Dabei schaue ich sie fest an und sage nachdrücklich: „Ich heiße Richard.“</p>
<p>Sie guckt von ihrer großen, schwarzen Tasche auf, die aufgeklappt auf dem Couchtisch der Ledergarnitur vor dem breiten Fenster steht, und grinst mich sonnig an. „Na hallo, Richard! Ich bin Zuri. Falls Du auf Förmlichkeit bestehst, kannst Du mich auch Doktor Zuri nennen.“ Sie hat über ihren dunkelgrünen Overall mittlerweile einen weißen Arztkittel gezogen. Das gefällt mir gar nicht.</p>
<p>Aber sie scheint okay, deshalb lächel ich, so freundlich es geht: „Erfreut, Deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Zuri.“</p>
<p>„Ohhhhh“, quietscht sie völlig unpassend, „so wie du dich ausdrückst, fühl ich mich jetzt wie eine richtige Lady.“ Sie fängt an zu kichern. Okay <em>und</em> eindeutig seltsam. Immer noch leise kichernd füllt sie den Becher auf dem Tisch aus einer Karaffe, die zum Rauminterieur gehört, nochmal mit Wasser und reicht ihn mir. „Hier, du musst noch mehr trinken“, sagt sie strahlend und wirkt so gar nicht wie eine Ärztin.</p>
<p>Ich nehm das Wasser trotzdem, weil sie recht hat. Während ich trinke, geht sie zur Tür, macht sie auf und geht kommentarlos raus, dann hör ich sie brüllen: „Wolfi, bring uns mal ein ordentliches Frühstück hoch, ja?“</p>
<p>In dem Moment entscheide ich mich, das einfach alles über mich ergehen zu lassen. Ich hab weder Bock auf Essen noch Bock auf ne Untersuchung, aber weil ich wirklich nicht <em>noch </em>einen schlechteren Eindruck machen will, werd ich wohl oder übel die Zähne zusammenbeißen. </p>
<p>„Kann ich mich vorher kurz mal waschen gehen?“, frag ich sie, als sie wieder reinkommt.</p>
<p>Sie guckt mich aus ihren unruhigen Flirraugen an und grinst: „Klar, ist mir für die Untersuchung auch lieber.“</p>
<p>Ich nicke, dabei halte ich mein Seufzen zurück, und gehe dann ins Bad.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Als ich im Bademantel wieder zurückkomme, sind die Vorhänge zurückgezogen. Außerdem steht ein Tablett mit Frühstück auf dem Couchtisch. Zuri sitzt daneben auf einem Ledersessel und hat ein Klemmbrett in der Hand, auf dem mehrere Blätter Papier befestigt sind. Als ich mich in den anderen Sessel setze, fällt mir auf, dass ich sowohl Jule als auch meinen Rucksack mit allen meinen Sachen einfach hier liegengelassen habe. Zuri hätte alles Mögliche damit machen können, während ich im Bad war. Ich muss mich echt zusammenreißen.</p>
<p>„So!“, sagt Zuri aufgeräumt, legt das Klemmbrett weg und rückt mit ihrem Sessel umständlich an meinen ran. „Bevor du frühstückst, nehme ich dir ein paar Röhrchen Blut ab.“ Sie grinst mich an. „Ich glaube, du bist jetzt nüchtern genug.“</p>
<p>Ich hab keine Ahnung, von was sie spricht, deshalb nicke ich einfach mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln. Dafür beobachte ich umso genauer, was sie jetzt tut.</p>
<p>Auf einem kleinen Stahltablett hat sie sich eine Nadel und mehrere andere Dinge – unter anderem mehrere durchsichtige Plastikröhrchen – parat gelegt. Sie lässt mich meinen rechten Ärmel hochkrempeln und sagt mir, dass ich meinen Arm ruhig auf der Seitenlehne des Sessels ablegen soll. Dann bindet sie meinen Oberarm mit einer Art Gurt ab, desinfiziert meine Armbeuge und lässt mich eine Faust machen.</p>
<p>„Warum muss ich ne Faust machen?“, frag ich interessiert.</p>
<p>Sie hat Latexhandschuhe an, schon die Nadel, an der ein dünner Plastikschlauch hängt, in der Hand und schaut mich etwas überrascht an. „Damit ich die Vene besser sehe. Hat dir noch nie jemand Blut abgenommen?“</p>
<p>Ich schau auf meinen Arm, wo jetzt in der Armbeuge eine Vene deutlich sichtbar hervortritt, und schüttel den Kopf.</p>
<p>„Huch“, sagt sie. „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich dich gefragt, ob du Angst vor Nadel hast.“ Sie überlegt kurz, dann schaut sie mich an, legt den Kopf schief und fragt: „Hast du Angst vor Nadeln?“</p>
<p>Ich schüttel nochmal den Kopf, diesmal grinsend.</p>
<p>„Gut!“ Sie grinst zurück. „Dann geht’s jetzt los.“</p>
<p>Die ganze Prozedur ist völlig unspektakulär und schmerzlos, auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt, Zuri zu erlauben, mit einer Nadel in meinem Arm rumzustochern. Aber wenn ich auf die Morgenstern will, <em>muss</em> ich ihr vertrauen. Zum Glück geht es schnell.</p>
<p>Sie nimmt mir vier Röhrchen Blut ab, die sie dann alle feinsäuberlich beschriftet, nachdem sie mir ein Pflaster auf den Arm geklebt hat. Anschließend verstaut Zuri sie in ihrer Tasche. Dann rückt sie genauso umständlich mit dem Sessel wieder weg,  greift nach dem Klemmbrett und zieht ihre Beine zum Schneidersitz auf die Sitzfläche. „Jetzt hau du mal rein, während ich dir ein paar medizinische Fragen stelle.“ Sie wedelt mit einer Hand Richtung Tablett.  „Ach ja“, sie guckt nochmal von ihrem Klemmbrett auf und sieht mich mit einem freundlichen, wenn auch aufgrund der Augen leicht unstet wirkenden Lächeln an, „jedes Crewmitglied und jeder Anwärter muss diese Fragen beantworten und ich behandele die Antworten diskret. Also sei ehrlich und vollständig!“ Sie unterstreicht die Bedeutung ihrer Worte mit einer energischen Bewegung des Kulis in ihrer Hand.</p>
<p>Ich schütte mir Tee ein und nicke.   </p>
<p>Nicht nur, dass mir noch nie jemand Blut abgezapft hat: Ich war noch nie bei nem richtigen Arzt. Deshalb hab ich keine wirkliche Vorstellung, wie das sonst so abläuft. Trotzdem erscheint mir die Menge an Fragen, die sie stellt, übertrieben. Und bei der Hälfte der Fragen weiß ich nicht mal, was sie genau meint.</p>
<p>„Hast du Vorerkrankungen?“</p>
<p>„Was meinst du?“ Ich kaue lustlos auf einem hartgekochten Ei rum.</p>
<p>„Na, sowas wie Diabetes zum Beispiel.“</p>
<p>Ich schlucke das Ei runter. „Was ist Diabetes?“</p>
<p>Ihre Flirraugen weiten sich. „Krass! Du hast echt keine Ahnung! Erst das mit dem Blut und jetzt.... Warst du noch nie bei einem Arzt?“</p>
<p>Ich runzel missbilligend die Stirn. „Ne! Aber ich hab schon Ahnung! Halt nur nicht von so einem akademischen Kram!“ Ich halt ihr meinen linken Handrücken hin. „Aber mit der Praxis kenn ich mich aus. Die da zum Beispiel hab ich selbst genäht.“</p>
<p>Sie schiebt sich den Kuli in den Dreaddutt und ergreift meine Hand mit ihrer rechten, um sich die gezackte Narbe, die quer über dem Handrücken verläuft, besser angucken zu können. „Was ist dir denn da passiert?“ Ihre Gesichtszüge, die abgesehen von den großen Schmetterlingsflügelaugen von vollen Lippen und einer schiefen Nase dominiert werden, sind neugierig.</p>
<p>„Messerstecherei“, sag ich leichthin.</p>
<p>„Nicht schlecht, die Naht“, sagt sie anerkennend, dann lässt sie meine Hand los und grinst. „Ich hätte es trotzdem besser gemacht.“ Sie stochert in ihren Dreads rum, bis sie den Stift wiedergefunden hat. „Und wenn du Diabetes hättest, wüsstest du, was das ist. Sei froh!“ Und sie kreuzt irgendwas auf dem Blatt an.</p>
<p>In der nächsten halben Stunde findet sie raus, dass ich zwar meinen Blinddarm noch habe, aber keine Ahnung, ob ich schon mal Masern oder die Windpocken hatte. Auch von Mumps und Keuchhusten weiß ich nichts, immerhin bin ich mir aber ganz sicher, dass mich noch nie jemand gegen Hepatitis geimpft hat. Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Eltern „Herz-Kreislauf-Erkrankungen“ haben. Ich weiß nicht, wie mein Blutdruck so ist. Und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich perfekt sehen kann, obwohl ich schon davon ausgehe. Am Ende der Befragung bin ich genervt, sie hingegen aber bestens gelaunt.</p>
<p>„Ach, ich untersuch dich einfach ordentlich und dann finden wir das alles zusammen raus! Ist das nicht spannend? Wir kartographieren die weiße Landkarte deines unbekannten Körpers!“ Sie fängt an zu kichern.</p>
<p>„Du bist seltsam“, rutscht es mir heraus, bevor ich mir helfen kann.</p>
<p>Zum Glück lacht sie nur und prustet: „Besser du merkst dir das sofort!“ Sie zieht die Latexhandschuhe wieder an.</p>
<p>Scheiße.</p>
<p>Die Untersuchung dauert ewig. Vor allem weil sie darauf besteht, sich erst die Überreste meiner Prügelei von gestern anzugucken – ne Rippenprellung, ne Kieferprellung, Risse, Abschürfungen und blaue Flecke – und sie dann auch noch zu behandeln. Außerdem misst sie mich, sie wiegt mich, sie tastet und hört mich ab, sie leuchtet mit einer Taschenlampe in meine Augen, in meine Ohren – links ist sie vorsichtig, nachdem sie da auf den Riss ein Pflaster geklebt hat und mit mir geschimpft hat, weil ich mich nicht sofort drum gekümmert hab – und in meinen Mund. Sie markiert an einer Körpersilhouette auf einem Blatt Papier die Stellen, wo ich Narben hab und wo ich sicher weiß, dass schon mal was gebrochen war. Sie macht einen Sehtest und einen Hörtest, sie nimmt meinen Blutdruck und sie überprüft meine Reflexe. Alles total ätzend und ich hatte noch keine Kippe. Trotzdem versuche ich, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Als sie aber endlich ihre Handschuhe auszieht und verkündet: „Wir sind durch!“, entfährt mir trotzdem ein: „Endlich!“</p>
<p>Ich zieh mir meinen Bademantel wieder über, gehe ins Bad und hole aus meiner Jacke meinen Tabak und die Blättchen, um mir endlich eine Kippe zu drehen. Ich zünde sie mir an, nehme einen tiefen Zug, setze mich dann aufs Bett und frag sie, während sie noch einräumt: „Und, hab ich was?“</p>
<p>„Moment!“, bittet Zuri sich mit ihrer heiseren Stimme aus, während sie ihren Arztkittel in die große Tasche stopft. Dann dreht sie sich um, stemmt demonstrativ ihre Fäuste in die Hüften und sagt streng: „Also auf die Blutwerte müssen wir noch warten, daher ist das hier noch kein abschließendes Urteil, aber Jungchen: Du musst schon etwas besser auf dich achtgeben!“ Ich glaub nicht, dass sie so viel älter als ich ist, weshalb das „Jungchen“ umso absurder wirkt. „Du bist zu dünn, außerdem sind die beiden Brüche an deiner rechten Hand nicht ordentlich zusammengewachsen. Bei den ganzen Schusswaffen- und Messerstechernarben, die du hast, ist es echt ein Wunder, dass bisher keine Arterien oder lebenswichtigen Organe getroffen wurden. An den letzten beiden Sachen kann man nichts mehr ändern, aber an der ersten schon. Also iss mal ordentlich! Falls das was wird mit der Morgenstern, werde ich das auf jeden Fall kontrollieren.“ Sie hebt einen Finger und wedelt drohend mit ihm in der Luft herum. „Ansonsten scheinst du aber in guter Verfassung zu sein.“ Sie zuckt mit den Schultern.</p>
<p>Ich bin überfordert von ihrem Vortrag, also rauch ich schweigend meine Zigarette, nicke dabei aber.</p>
<p>Sie steht weiter mitten im Raum, die Fäuste noch an den Hüften, und wirkt so, als würde sie sich versuchen, daran zu erinnern, was jetzt weiter zu tun sei. „Ach“, bemerkt sie schließlich, „warum bist du denn noch nicht angezogen? Ich muss dein Blut zügig zur Morgenstern bringen, damit ich es untersuchen kann. Kapitän Lindemann hat gesagt, ich soll dich mitnehmen, sobald wir fertig sind.“</p>
<p>Ich spring vom Bett auf. „Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?“ Ich stürze zu meinem Rucksack.</p>
<p>„Ups“, sagt sie.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Ich zieh mir was an, was nicht staubig und blutbefleckt ist, und entscheide mich schweren Herzens dafür, meine Pistole auf dem Zimmer zu lassen, weil ich nicht weiß, wie Schusswaffenbesitz auf der Morgenstern gehandhabt wird. Mein Messer nehm ich aber trotzdem mit. Ganz ohne Waffen werd ich nervös.</p>
<p>Zuri vertilgt unterdessen die Reste des Frühstücks und beäugt neugierig meine Vorbereitungen.</p>
<p>Dann brechen wir auf.</p>
<p>Man kann das Schwarz der Morgenstern vom Gasthaus aus durch den Wald von Masten im Hafen schon erahnen, aber von meinem Fenster im ersten Stock aus hat man definitiv einen besseren Blick. Aber all die Blicke, die ich aus dem Fenster geworfen habe, können mir jetzt die Aufregung nicht nehmen. Scheiße, gleich werde ich die Morgenstern von Nahem sehen und... sie betreten. Meine Hände sind feucht vor Aufregung. Ich reibe sie an meiner Cargohose trocken.</p>
<p>„Ach ja“, sagt Zuri, die mit ihrer großen Tasche beschwingt neben mir hergeht, „ist ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass unser ersten Offizier Herr Landers dich gleich in Empfang nimmt. Er ist für die erste Begutachtung aller Anwärter zuständig. Er ist ziemlich streng und nimmt nicht jeden, also versuchst du besser, bei ihm Eindruck zu schinden, wenn du die Sache ernst meinst.“</p>
<p>Natürlich hab ich schon von Herrn Landers gehört, aber scheiße, in den Geschichten war von Strenge keine Rede, nur von Loyalität, Heldenmut und Aufopferung. Mein Bauch zieht sich zusammen und ich versuche, ruhig ein- und auszuatmen, während wir auf einen der Piers gehen.</p>
<p>„Aber keine Sorge“, sagt sie leichthin, „eigentlich ist er ein lustiger Kerl.“</p>
<p>Ich werf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu.</p>
<p>Sie grinst.</p>
<p>Ich atme tief durch und versuche, mich auf meine Umgebung zu konzentrieren und mich so abzulenken.</p>
<p>Die Sonne liegt heute hinter dicken Wolken und irgendwie hoff ich, dass es später vielleicht regnen wird, egal wie unwahrscheinlich das ist. Außerdem ist es ziemlich windig, so dass selbst das Wasser im Hafen, das von mehreren Piers zerschnitten wird, unruhig ist. Die vertäuten Schiffe heben und senken sich im Takt der Wellen. Möwen liegen im Wind über dem Hafen und kreischen schrille Schreie über die Schiffe. Aber neben den Schreien hör ich durchgängige Klackergeräusche. Als ich mich umgucke, um herauszufinden, wo sie herkommen, seh ich, dass sie von all den Seilen der Schiffe herrühren, die im Wind rhythmisch gegen die Masten schlagen. Das Geräusch ist beruhigend und gleichmäßig. Könnte mich dran gewöhnen.</p>
<p>Ich wende meinen Blick wieder nach vorne. Genau im richtigen Moment, denn wir passieren das letzte hohe Schiff und endlich habe ich einen unverstellten Blick auf die Morgenstern, die am Ende des Piers aufragt. Unwillkürlich werden meine Schritte langsamer und ich merke, wie ich anfange zu starren. Wir nähern uns dem Schiff vom Heck aus.</p>
<p>Das Erste, was mir seltsamerweise sofort durch den Kopf schießt, ist, dass Christoph gesagt hat, das Schiff sei eigentlich nicht schön. Ich verstehe jetzt zumindest, was er meinte. Die Morgenstern ist auch bedrohlich und eigenartig. Alles ist schwarz: Die eingeholten Segel, die drei Masten, die Reling, die Kanonenhälse, die die Längsseite entlang zweireihig hervorragen, der matte Rumpf, sogar die Seile. Umso unheilvoller wirkt die blutrote Fahne mit dem asymmetrischen Stern am ersten Mast, die vom Wind hin- und hergepeitscht wird. Außerdem ist die ganze Breite des Hecks zwar von einem Relief voll detaillierter Schnitzereien eingenommen, aber nicht nur, dass auch das ausschließlich schwarz und dunkelgrau ist, zusätzlich zeigen die Schnitzereien einzig und allein fies dreinblickende Ratten. Sie scheinen aus den Fenstern der, so nehm ich an, Kapitänskajüte zu kommen und führen da im Relief schnöde Haushaltstätigkeiten aus. Eine Ratte hat einen Schwamm in einer Pfote und putzt den Boden, eine andere rührt in einem Topf und wieder andere waschen Wäsche. Total bizarr.</p>
<p>Die Morgenstern ist nicht einladend, sondern düster, grotesk und unzugänglich, so als würde in ihrem Inneren ein schreckliches Geheimnis lauern.</p>
<p>Trotzdem ist sie wunderschön. Vielleicht auch gerade deshalb.</p>
<p>Nur mit Mühe ziehe ich mein Tempo an, um aufzuholen. Ich könnte auch noch länger starren.</p>
<p>Zuri hat sich schon an der Seite der Morgenstern aufgebaut. Als ich mich neben sie stelle, lächelt sie mich aufmunternd an. Dann schaut sie nach oben zur Reling, die bestimmt gut vier Meter über dem Pier liegt, und brüllt: „Bitten um Erlaubnis, an Bord kommen zu dürfen!“</p>
<p>Einen Moment später taucht ein Mann an der Reling auf.</p>
<p>Selbst von hier unten kann ich sehen, dass er nicht sehr groß ist. Er trägt eine schwarze Stoffhose mit Hosenträgern und ein helles Baumwollhemd mit relativ hohem Kragen und Knopfleiste, dessen Ärmel bis über die Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt sind. Um den linken Oberarm ist eine rote Armbinde gebunden. Strenge Augen streifen über Zuri und heften sich dann fest auf mich. Eine steile Stirnfalte erscheint, als er die Augen verengt. Dann hebt er wortlos eine muskulöse, braungebrannte Hand. Zwei Frauen mit hellblauen Armbinden treten an die Reling, öffnen ein Stück und dann wird eine Laufplanke zu uns nach unten ausgelegt. Sobald sie befestigt ist, nickt er knapp. „Erlaubnis erteilt.“</p>
<p>Zuri schlendert voran und ich geh hinterher. Die Laufplanke schwankt ordentlich und ich bin froh, dass sie ein Geländer hat, an dem ich mich festhalten kann. Sobald wir oben angekommen sind, wird die Planke wieder eingeholt. Ich habe jetzt nicht die Zeit, mich genauer umzuschauen, aber mir fällt auf, dass auch das Deck schwarz ist. Außerdem sieht dessen Oberfläche irgendwie seltsam aus.</p>
<p>Zuri tritt mit mir vor den Mann mit der roten Armbinde, dessen Augen weiter fest auf mich gerichtet sind. Sie legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Herr Landers, das ist unser neuer Anwärter.“ Einen Moment bin ich paralysiert vor Schrecken bei der Vorstellung, dass sie mich gleich als den „Anwärter ohne Namen“ vorstellt. Stattdessen fügt sie aber hinzu: „Er heißt Richard.“ Sie sieht mich an und klopft meine Schulter. „Ich geh jetzt dein Blut untersuchen. Ich teil dir die Ergebnisse so oder so noch mit. Egal, ob das was wird.“ Sie lächelt. Es wirkt so, als würde sie ihre Worte aufmunternd meinen. Mir hingegen geht dabei der Arsch auf Grundeis und mir gelingen nur ein halbes Lächeln und ein Nicken. Ich wünschte echt, sie hätte mein mögliches Versagen nicht vor Herrn Landers angedeutet. Sie nickt ihm nochmal zu, dann schlendert sie nach links zu einer Luke im Deck, verschwindet ins Innere der Morgenstern und lässt mich mit ihm allein.</p>
<p>Ich straffe meine Schultern, hebe mein Kinn und gucke Herrn Landers an, der mich schweigend mustert. Er hat dieselbe aufrechte, disziplinierte Körperhaltung wie das Auge des Sturms und sein Blick ist genauso streng. Aber die Strenge ist qualitativ irgendwie anders, einerseits gnadenloser, aber gleichzeitig auch ambivalenter. Das kommt davon, dass seine dunkelblauen Augen ein feines Netz an Lachfalten umgibt, das ich mir momentan nicht erklären kann, weil er gerade so aussieht, als würde er sich selbst eher die Zunge abbeißen als zu lachen. Ich nehme mir vor, meine große Klappe im Zaum zu halten.</p>
<p>„Juten Tag, Richard. Ick bin Paul Landers, der 1. Offizier der Morgenstern.“ Seine Stimme hört sich jung an, obwohl er bestimmt schon so um die 50 ist. Aber nicht nur, dass in der Tiefe der jungen Stimme ein heiserer Bass mitklingt, sondern er spricht auch mit dem unverkennbaren Singsang der Berliner Schnauze. Krass! Die kriegt man heutzutage kaum noch zu hören. Ist ein Relikt der alten Zeit.</p>
<p>„Guten Tag, Herr Landers.“ Ich neige den Kopf.</p>
<p>Er schließt seine Musterung ab und setzt sich langsam in Bewegung Richtung vorderes Deck. Ich gehe neben ihm her, vorbei an einer großen Ladeluke in der Mitte des Schiffs, die momentan mit einem Holzgitter abgedeckt ist. „Bist du schon mal auf nem Schiff jewesen?“ Ein kritisches <em>„Überhaupt“ </em>schwingt in der Frage definitiv mit.</p>
<p>„Nein, Herr Landers.“</p>
<p>„Wo kommst du her?“</p>
<p>„Aus der Nähe von Dresden.“</p>
<p>„Janz schön unruhige Gegend“, bemerkt er mit einem Seitenblick.</p>
<p>Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Auch nicht mehr als überall sonst.“</p>
<p>Das lässt ihn freudlos auflachen. „Dit stimmt wohl.“</p>
<p>Ich schau mich während des Gesprächs um. Es sind kaum Crewmitglieder an Deck. Man merkt, dass die Mannschaft im Grunde auf Landurlaub ist. Die wenigen Leute, die ich aber sehe, haben fast alle hellblaue Armbinden. Das scheint den Dienstgrad der normalen Matrosen anzuzeigen. In der Nähe des mittleren Masts hingegen stehen zwei Männer und eine Frau mit dunkelgrauen Armbinden. Alle drei haben einen Degen an ihrer Seite und einer der Männer hat außerdem eine Pistole in einem Holster am Gürtel. Dunkelgrau signalisiert also was eher Militärisches an Bord.</p>
<p>Herr Landers bleibt beim Vormast stehen und verschränkt die muskulösen Arme vor seiner Brust. „Haste Höhenangst, Richard?“ Er guckt mich streng an, und weil sein ganzes Gesicht was von nem Falken hat, wirkt sein Blick umso nachdrücklicher.</p>
<p>Ich erwidere fest seinen Blick und schüttele den Kopf. „Nein, Herr Landers.“</p>
<p>„Trauste dir zu, da hochzuklettern?“ Er hebt eine Hand und deutet nach oben.</p>
<p>Ich schau hoch. In etwa 20 Metern Höhe, auf einem Drittel des Masts, befindet sich eine schwarze Plattform. Von den Seiten des Schiffes sind mehrere Seile da hochgespannt, bestimmt mindestens acht je Seite, die wie Strickleitern gestaltet sind. Ich weiß, dass die Seile auch nen bestimmten Namen haben, aber der fällt mir gerade auf Teufel komm raus nicht ein. Ich richte meinen Blick wieder auf ihn. „Ja!“</p>
<p>Er nickt und macht eine knappe, auffordernde Handbewegung. „Na dann. Zeig mal.“</p>
<p>Ich krempel die Ärmel von meinem Hemd hoch und reibe meine Hände gegeneinander, um sie aufzuwärmen, dabei guck ich mir die an den Seiten gespannten Seile genauer an. Ich muss auf jeden Fall von außen hochklettern, weil der Durchgang zu der Plattform auf der Außenseite der Seile liegt. Also klettere ich am besten erst auf die etwas mehr als hüfthohe Reling und von da aus weiter außen an den Seilen nach oben. Was unpraktisch ist, ist der Wind, und dass die Morgenstern sich heftig im Takt der unruhigen Wellen auf- und niederwiegt. Die Bewegung hat ne ziemliche Wucht, was es bestimmt nicht einfach macht, sich in den Seilen auszubalancieren. Außerdem reagiert mein Bauch da gerade gar nicht gut drauf. Scheiße. Na, kann ich jetzt eh nicht ändern.</p>
<p>Ich blende aus, dass auf dem Deck Herr Landers steht, dessen strenge Augen genau beobachten, was ich tue. Ich versuche zu vergessen, wie sehr ich das will, wie sehr das klappen <em>muss</em>. Dann halte ich mich an einem der Seile fest und klettere auf die Reling. Das Schiff taucht in der Sekunde in ein Wellental. Ich weiß, was als nächstes passieren wird. Deshalb warte ich einen Moment. Und als die Morgenstern vom Wasser wieder angehoben wird, nutze ich den Schwung, um mich hochzuziehen. In die <em>Wanten</em>! Wanten heißen die Seile an den Seiten. Geil! Ich klettere weiter hoch.</p>
<p>Es ist wegen der Wellen nicht leicht, vor allem, weil mich der Schwung ab und zu gegen die Seile drückt und meine Rippen links dabei scheiße wehtun. Aber alles in allem ist es ein Klacks. Schließlich ziehe ich mich auf die Plattform hoch. Da die aber kein Geländer hat und ich nicht durchgeknallt bin, halte ich mich weiter an den Wanten fest, die von den Seiten der Plattform weiter nach oben gespannt sind. Dann hebe ich grüßend eine Hand in Richtung Herrn Landers.</p>
<p>Ich kann seine Stirnfalte von hier oben aus sehen, so streng ist sie. Er nickt und signalisiert mir dann mit einer Hand, wieder runterzukommen.</p>
<p>Ich schau mich eine Sekunde lang um. Die Spitze der Morgenstern zeigt geradewegs auf die etwa 200 Meter entfernte Hafeneinfahrt, hinter der das offene Meer anfängt. Das graue, endlose Wasser ist im Wind rau und unruhig.  Von hier oben kann ich außerdem sehen, dass die Galionsfigur der Morgenstern auch irgendwie komisch aussieht. Dann klettere ich zurück nach unten.</p>
<p>Herr Landers sieht nicht beeindruckt aus und seine Arme sind weiter vor der Brust verschränkt. „Kannste mit deinem Messer da umgehen?“, fragt er mich stattdessen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, als ich wieder vor ihm stehe, und deutet mit seinem Kinn in Richtung der Messerscheide hinten an meinem Gürtel.   </p>
<p>„Ja, Herr Landers.“ Ich straffe mich wieder, auch wenn dabei mittlerweile nicht nur meine Rippen protestieren, sondern auch mein Magen.</p>
<p>„Und sonst? Wie sieht’s mit anderen Waffen aus?“</p>
<p>„Ich kann mit Handfeuerwaffen umgehen. Und ich kann Kickboxen.“</p>
<p>„Und du meenst, beides zu beherrschen?“ Zweifel durchdringt jedes seiner Worte.</p>
<p>Ich nicke fest und schaue ihm in die Augen. „Ja, Herr Landers. Ich hab früh damit angefangen, sowas zu lernen.“</p>
<p>Er erwidert meinen Blick einen Moment lang scharf und schweigend. „Kannste ein Segel hissen?“, fragt er dann mit erhobenem Kinn, wie eine Anklage.</p>
<p>„Nein, Herr Landers“, bringe ich widerstrebend hervor.</p>
<p>„Weißte, wie eine Wende abläuft?“ Seine Stimme, die doch so freundlich klingt, ist gnadenlos.</p>
<p>„Nein, Herr Landers.“ Es fällt mir so schwer, nicht noch mehr zu sagen.</p>
<p>„Beherrscht du einen Palstek?“</p>
<p>„Nein, Herr Landers.“ Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, was ein Palstek überhaupt ist.</p>
<p>Herr Landers schüttelt den Kopf, seine blauen Augen jetzt zutiefst missbilligend. „Kurz jesagt: Du hast keene Ahnung von der Seefahrt, aber ne Menge Ahnung vom Töten.“ Er holt tief und ungeduldig Luft. „Du bist nicht richtig hier, Richard. Werd Soldat. Da kannste deinen Heldenmut und deine Courage besser unter Beweis stellen.“</p>
<p>„Nein, nein!“ Bevor ich mich zurückhalten kann, bin ich auch schon einen Schritt vorgetreten und hab mich zu ihm rübergebeugt. Er weicht nicht zurück, sondern blickt mich stattdessen durchdringend an. „Ich bin nicht hier, um zu beweisen, wie heroisch oder mutig ich bin!“ Ich höre, wie meine Stimme zittert. „Ich will nicht irgendeiner Armee beitreten! Armeen dienen Ideologien. Ich hab genug von Ideologien! Ich will einfach... Ich will das Richtige tun! Ich will jemandem folgen, der moralisch und nicht ideologisch handelt! Ich will den Leuten vor Ort helfen! Ich will die schützen, die sich nicht selbst schützen können. Ich kann lernen, wie man Segel hisst und wie ne Wende geht und... Ich...“ Ich fühl mich so hilflos. Alles, was ich tun kann, ist, Herrn Landers eindringlich anzugucken.</p>
<p>Sein Blick verändert sich, wird weicher irgendwie, dann fragt er bedächtig: „Und du glaubst, all dit hier tun zu können?“</p>
<p>„Wenn in all den Geschichten, die ich mein Leben lang gehört habe, auch nur ein Körnchen Wahrheit steckt, dann <em>weiß </em>ich, dass es so ist.“</p>
<p>Er schaut nach oben, wo die blutrote Flagge am Mast weht. „Een Körnchen. Ja.“ Er kneift die Augen zusammen, als etwas Trauriges durch seinen Blick zieht. „Aber schließlich sind es doch nur Geschichten. Märchen, wo am Ende alles jut is. Vergiss dit nich.“</p>
<p>Mir fällt nichts ein, was ich dazu sagen könnte, also nick ich nur. </p>
<p>Er holt tief Luft, und als er mich anblickt, erscheint die strenge Stirnfalte wieder. „Kapitän Lindemann und ich werden über dich reden und dann jemeinsam entscheiden. Sobald dit passiert is, wirste von uns hören.“</p>
<p>Ich atme tief durch und streiche mir die Haare zurück, dann nicke ich, erwidere seinen Blick und sage, so fest und sicher wie ich kann: „Danke, Herr Landers.“</p>
<p>Er nickt auch knapp, dann bringt er mich zur Reling zurück und winkt die beiden Matrosinnen heran, die die Landeplanke wieder auslegen. Während das passiert, schaut er mich von der Seite an. „Een Palstek is übrijens een Knoten.“ Er grinst. Ach daher kommen die Lachfalten.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Bevor ich zur „Löwin“ zurückgehe, schau ich mir die Galionsfigur der Morgenstern noch genauer an: Es ist eine glänzend schwarz lackierte, ausgerollte Kellerassel, die ihre vielzähligen Beinchen dem Meer entgegenstreckt. Wirklich völlig schräg.</p>
<p>Auf dem Weg zurück bequatsche ich einen Typen, der auf einem Kutter im Hafen gerade Netze ausbessert, mir ein ordentliches Stück Seil abzutreten. Er erklärt mir, dass man das in der Seemannssprache „Tau“ oder „Leine“ und nicht „Seil“ nennt. Außerdem kann er mir den Weg zu nem Buchladen beschreiben. Da gehe ich im Anschluss hin und hole mir zwei Bücher: eins über Seemannsknoten, das andere ist ein Handbuch für die Seefahrt. Am Ende besorg ich mir was zu essen und zu trinken und für viel zu viel Geld Tabak.</p>
<p>„Hey, Richard!“, ruft es jovial links von der Theke, als ich, begleitet von dem scheppernden Klang des Eingangsgongs, schließlich durch die Vordertür der „Löwin“ trete.</p>
<p>Ich gehe zu Wolfi rüber. Dass er meinen Namen kennt, gefällt mir gar nicht, weil ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, ihm den nicht genannt zu haben. „Musst du meinen Namen hier so rumposaunen?“, zische ich wütend. „Woher weißt du den überhaupt?“</p>
<p>Er nimmt seine Hände aus der Spüle, wo er gerade Gläser saubermacht, und wischt sie sich an seiner dunkelbraunen Cordhose ab, dabei grinst mich sein bärtiges Gesicht mit leicht geröteten Augen entspannt an. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er bekifft ist. „Kein Grund, mir gleich mit dem Arsch ins Gesicht zu springen, Mann!“ Seine Stimme ist langsam und verschliffen. „Hab ihn von Zuri. Und ich möchte dich auch nicht lange aufhalten. Aber vielleicht willst du dich ja mal ein bisschen locker machen. Und da wär heute genau richtig, weil es so ab acht einen bunten Lieder- und Tanzabend gibt, um die Bierlieferung zu feiern. Gibt auch ne richtige Band, die aufspielt. Wenn du selbst was zum Besten geben willst, geht das auch. Musst nur vorher mit der Band quatschen.“</p>
<p>Ich nicke knapp und gehe dann hoch. Als ich auf der Treppe unauffällig nach dem Auge des Sturms Ausschau halte, kann ich ihn nirgends entdecken. Schade.  </p>
<p>In meinem Zimmer kontrolliere ich erstmal, ob noch alle meine Sachen da sind – sind sie – und dann setze ich mich mit dem Tau und dem Knotenbuch auf die Fensterbank, wo ich einen guten Blick auf die Morgenstern habe. Herr Landers hat schon recht: Dresden ist eine unruhige Gegend. Da haben die Leute keinen Kopf für Tanzabende, weil jede Menschenansammlung zu nem Ziel werden könnte. Da läuft jeder schnell oder mit ner Waffe über die Straße. Die Menschen hier sind insgesamt entspannter. Und vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass sie wissen, dass es Leute gibt, die auf sie aufpassen. Ich schau zu dem schwarzen, bizarren, wunderschönen Schiff rüber. Es muss klappen. Es muss einfach klappen. Ich hole tief Luft, dann schlag ich das Buch auf der Seite mit dem Palstek auf.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Ich lerne den Palstek, den Kreuzknoten, den Achterknoten, den Webeleinstek und wie man eine Leine zusammenlegt – „Leine aufschießen“ nennt man das in der Seemannssprache. Ich übe jeden Knoten so lange, bis ich mir die einzelnen Schritte gut gemerkt habe. Dann esse ich was und lege mich im Anschluss mit dem Handbuch für die Seefahrt ins Bett, um zu gucken, wie eine Wende durchgeführt wird.</p>
<p>Irgendwann später wach ich auf. Draußen ist es fast dunkel. Das Handbuch liegt halb geöffnet auf meinem Bauch, einige Seiten geknickt. Von irgendwo vor meiner Tür höre ich laute Musik. Ach ja. Ich gähne und strecke mich. Der Tanzabend. Ich trink nen großen Schluck Wasser und kämm mir die Haare mit den Fingern, dann trete ich raus auf die Galerie.</p>
<p>Ich bin nicht der einzige, der hier oben ist. Es gibt einige Leute, die an der Brüstung stehen und runter ins Erdgeschoss schauen. Sie sind alle ziemlich schick angezogen. Ich pass mit meiner Cargohose und meinem T-Shirt definitiv nicht rein. Na, egal. Ich lehne mich gegen das Geländer. Mein Zimmer ist am Ende der Galerie, so dass ich von der Seite in den Gastraum blicke. Da unten sind alle Tische und Paravents zur Seite geräumt, so dass die Fläche vor der Bühne frei ist und die Leute tanzen können. Erhellt wird alles von einzelnen Scheinwerfern, die warmes Licht von der Decke werfen. Auf der Bühne steht eine Band in glitzernder Abendkleidung: Ein Gitarrist, ein Bassist und ein Mann mit einer Trompete. Außerdem gibt es ein Keyboard, an dem eine rothaarige Frau sitzt. Alle Vier haben Mikrofone vor sich. Sie spielen gerade einen Song, in dem es um eine Cindy geht, die von einem Mann alleine gelassen wurde. Den Leuten scheint‘s zu gefallen, zumindest tanzen sie.</p>
<p>Ich dreh mir ne Kippe, währenddessen schaue ich mich weiter um und entdecke links neben der Bühne am Rand schließlich das Auge des Sturms und Christoph, die nebeneinander stehen. Kapitän Lindemann trägt eine schwarze Buntfaltenhose mit feinen, grauen Nadelstreifen und Hosenträgern und ein schwarzes, geknöpftes Hemd. Verdammt, er ist so schön, dass ich kurzzeitig vergesse, meine Zigarette anzuzünden. Christoph neben ihm sieht in seiner schwarzen Lederhose und dem nur halb zugeknöpften, dunkelblauen Herrenhemd aber auch echt gut aus. Ich brauch keine Berührung zwischen den beiden zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass die was miteinander haben. Da ist so viel Vertrautheit und unmissverständliche Intimität in dem, wie sie sich einander zuwenden, wie sie sich zueinander rüberbeugen, wie sie einander anschauen. Das ist mir gestern nicht aufgefallen. Haben sie gut versteckt.</p>
<p>Die Band beendet ihr Lied. „Und nun“, sagt die Frau am Keyboard, nachdem sich der Applaus gelegt hat, „habe ich die Ehre und das Vergnügen, einem Gast für einen Augenblick das Singen zu überlassen. Und für dich rück ich wie immer besonders gern beiseite, Schneider!“ Die Leute fangen wieder an zu klatschen und Christoph steigt von der Seite auf die Bühne. Moment mal. Christoph ist <em>Schneider</em>? <em>Der </em>Schneider aus den Morgenstern-Geschichten? Warum hat er sich denn so nicht vorgestellt?</p>
<p>Christoph... Schneider steht nun vorne am Bühnenrand mit einem Mikrofon in der Hand und wartet einen Moment, bis Ruhe eingekehrt ist. Sein Körper ist gerade aufgerichtet und ein heiteres Lächeln liegt auf seinen schmalen Lippen. Ich glaub nicht, dass er das Wort „Lampenfieber“ schon mal gehört hat. „Liebe Leute“, sagt er schließlich mit seiner weichen Stimme, als es still ist, „einige von euch würden möglicherweise die Behauptung aufstellen, dass ich eine Schwäche für unmoderne Musik habe. Und so könnte man auch die beiden Lieder, die ich für euch singen möchte, als unmodern bezeichnen.“ Schneider macht eine Kunstpause.  „Zurecht!“, sagt er dann mit einem Augenzwinkern. Das Publikum lacht. „Wenn die Moderne so hässlich ist wie unsere, bevorzuge ich entschieden das Un.“ Er legt seinen Kopf zurück und schüttelt die schulterlangen Haare aus, dann legt er auch seine zweite Hand um das Mikrofon. „Das erste Lied ist im Grunde nichts als ein Sauflied. Mitsingen ist also obligatorisch.“</p>
<p>Sobald der Trompeter und die Frau am Keyboard die ersten Takte gespielt haben, fangen die Leute an, begeistert zu johlen. Ich kenn das Lied nicht, aber die Gäste der „Löwin“ offensichtlich schon und es entspannt sich ein bizarres Duett zwischen Schneider, der mit seiner klaren Stimme den Weg vorgibt, und dem Publikum - inklusive Kapitän Lindemanns -, das ihm grölend antwortet.</p>
<p>„Oh, show me the way to the next whiskey bar”, singt Schneider.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t ask why. Oh, don’t ask why”, antwortet das Publikum.</p>
<p>„For we must find the next whiskey bar. For if we don’t find the next whiskey bar.”</p>
<p>„I tell you we must die. I tell you we must die. I tell you, I tell you, I tell you we must die.”</p>
<p>Und dann singen alle zusammen zweimal den Refrain: „Oh, moon of Alabama, we now must say goodbye. We've lost our good old mama and must have whiskey, oh, you know why.”</p>
<p>In der zweiten Strophe geht es dann nicht mehr darum, eine Whiskeybar zu finden, sondern darum, einen Kerl flachzulegen, da man sonst sterben würde. Der Song ist total seltsam, aber Schneider hat ne schöne Stimme und kann gut singen und der Enthusiasmus der grölenden Leute, die ihre Gläser und Flaschen beim Mitsingen in die Höhe recken, ist ziemlich ansteckend. Als der letzte Takt verklingt und alle laut jubelnd applaudieren, falle ich auch ein.</p>
<p>Schneider macht eine kleine Verbeugung. „Gute Beteiligung!“, sagt er dann mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Und das, obwohl ihr alle kein Englisch könnt.“ Heitere Reaktionen der Leute. Er kann gut mit dem Publikum umgehen. „Gestern“, fährt er dann fort, nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hat, „ist mir dieses Lied hier in den Sinn gekommen. Es ist keine Sauflied und auch nicht zum Mitsingen gedacht. Dafür aber träumt es von Freiheit und von einem besseren Leben. Und das ist ja auch schon mal was.“ Er nickt der Frau am Keyboard zu. Sie beginnt zu spielen. Ich erkenn das Lied sofort. Das ist die „Seeräuber-Jenny“, Zaides Lieblingslied. Und dann fängt Schneider an zu singen.</p>
<p>„Meine Herren, heute sehen Sie mich Gläser abwaschen<br/>
Und ich mache das Bett für jeden.<br/>
Und Sie geben mir einen Penny und ich bedanke mich schnell<br/>
Und Sie sehen meine Lumpen und dies lumpige Hotel<br/>
Und Sie wissen nicht, mit wem Sie reden.<br/>
Und Sie wissen nicht, mit wem Sie reden.<br/>
Aber eines Abends wird ein Geschrei sein am Hafen<br/>
Und man fragt: Was ist das für ein Geschrei?<br/>
Und man wird mich lächeln sehn bei meinen Gläsern<br/>
Und man sagt: Was lächelt die dabei?<br/>
<br/>
Und ein Schiff mit acht Segeln<br/>
Und mit fünfzig Kanonen<br/>
Wird liegen am Kai.<br/>
<br/>
Man sagt: Geh, wisch deine Gläser, mein Kind.<br/>
Und man reicht mir den Penny hin.<br/>
Und der Penny wird genommen, und das Bett wird gemacht!<br/>
Es wird keiner mehr drin schlafen in dieser Nacht.<br/>
Und sie wissen immer noch nicht, wer ich bin.<br/>
Und sie wissen immer noch nicht, wer ich bin.<br/>
Aber eines Abends wird ein Getös sein am Hafen<br/>
Und man fragt: Was ist das für ein Getös?<br/>
Und man wird mich stehen sehen hinterm Fenster<br/>
Und man fragt: Was lächelt die so bös?<br/>
<br/>
Und das Schiff mit acht Segeln<br/>
Und mit fünfzig Kanonen<br/>
Wird beschießen die Stadt.<br/>
<br/>
Meine Herren, da wird ihr Lachen aufhören<br/>
Denn die Mauern werden fallen hin<br/>
Und die Stadt wird gemacht dem Erdboden gleich.<br/>
Nur ein lumpiges Hotel wird verschont von dem Streich<br/>
Und man fragt: Wer wohnt Besonderer darin?<br/>
Und man fragt: Wer wohnt Besonderer darin?<br/>
Und in dieser Nacht wird ein Geschrei um das Hotel sein<br/>
Und man fragt: Warum wird das Hotel verschont?<br/>
Und man wird mich sehen treten aus der Tür gen Morgen<br/>
Und man sagt: Die hat darin gewohnt?<br/>
<br/>
Und das Schiff mit acht Segeln<br/>
Und mit fünfzig Kanonen<br/>
Wird beflaggen den Mast.“</p>
<p>Ich habe schon einige Versionen des Liedes gehört. Wütende, nachdenkliche, laute, leise, bizarre und langweilige. Aber so eine hab ich noch nicht gehört, weil Schneiders Gesang irgendwie zwischen zwei Extremen schwebt: Zorn und Verzweiflung. Und das spiegelt sich auch in seinen Gesichtszügen wider, die unruhig und angespannt sind. Das hier ist persönlich. Und dann kommt die letzte Strophe und meine Kehle wird eng, als seine Stimmung langsam in eine Richtung kippt.      </p>
<p>„Und es werden kommen hundert gen Mittag an Land<br/>
Und werden in den Schatten treten<br/>
Und fangen einen jeglichen aus jeglicher Tür<br/>
Und legen ihn in Ketten und bringen vor mir<br/>
Und mich fragen: Welchen sollen wir töten?<br/>
Und mich fragen: Welchen sollen wir töten?<br/>
Und an diesem Mittag wird es still sein am Hafen<br/>
Wenn man fragt, wer wohl sterben muss.“</p>
<p>Ich sehe, wie Schneiders Kiefermuskeln arbeiten, wie er blinzelt, weil Tränen in seine Augen treten, wie er darum kämpfen muss, weiterzusingen. Sein Blick irrt durch den Raum und wird dann blind.</p>
<p>„Und dann werden Sie mich sagen hören...“</p>
<p>Seine Stimme bricht, als er lautlos schluchzt, dann rollt eine Träne seine Wange herab.</p>
<p>„Alle!“, flüstert er elend.<br/>
„Und wenn dann der Kopf fällt, sage ich: Hoppla!“ Weitere Tränen folgen, er schluchzt wieder und der letzte Refrain ist kaum mehr als ein gebrochenes Hauchen.<br/>
<br/>
„Und das Schiff mit acht Segeln<br/>
Und mit fünfzig Kanonen<br/>
Wird entschwinden mit mir.“</p>
<p>Schneider dreht sich um und legt das Mikrofon auf das Keyboard, dann schlägt er die Hände vors Gesicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie die anderen Leute es hinkriegen, jetzt zu klatschen. Ich bin völlig paralysiert. Was ist da mit Schneider gerade passiert? Was ist mit ihm? Warum ist er so verletzt? Ich bemerke, dass das Auge des Sturms neben ihn getreten ist. Er legt einen Arm um Schneider und zieht ihn sanft an sich. Dann führt er ihn von der Bühne und die Treppe zur Galerie hinauf. Mein Blick folgt ihnen, bis sie im Treppenhaus zum zweiten Stock verschwinden.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Eine weitere Nacht voll seltsamer Träume endet viel zu kurz, als ich schon wieder von lautem Klopfen an der Tür geweckt werde. Und ich hatte echt gehofft, jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr in Dresden bin, endlich mal ausschlafen zu können. Immerhin hab ich gestern nicht gesoffen. Ich stehe langsam auf, ziehe mein T-Shirt und meine Boxershorts zurecht und öffne dann die Tür.</p>
<p>Da steht das Auge des Sturms. Er trägt dieselben Klamotten wie gestern Abend.</p>
<p>Scheiße. Das überfordert mich so dermaßen, dass ich einfach das Erste sage, was mir in den Sinn kommt. Das ist zum Glück ein schlichtes „Morgen, Herr Kapitän.“ Außerdem trete ich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zur Seite.</p>
<p>„Morgen, Richard“, sagt er mit seiner tiefen, klaren Stimme, das Gesicht unbewegt, und kommt in mein Zimmer.</p>
<p>Ich krieg eine Gänsehaut. Ich werd mich nie daran gewöhnen, von ihm mit meinem Namen angesprochen zu werden. Trotzdem schaffe ich es, die Tür zu schließen. Sobald sie zu ist, wird mir klar, wie unangemessen es ist, vor ihm in T-Shirt und Boxershorts rumzustehen. Ich überleg gerade, wie ich ihm am besten vermitteln kann, dass ich einen Moment brauche, um mich anzuziehen, da sagt er: „Herr Landers hat mir erzählt, dass du ihm gesagt hast, du kämst aus der Nähe von Dresden.“</p>
<p>Ich drehe mich um und blicke zu ihm. Er steht mit dem Rücken zu mir am Fenster und schaut raus. Ich glaube, er blickt zur Morgenstern. „Ja, Herr Kapitän“, erwidere ich.</p>
<p>„Hast du Verwandte in Dresden?“, fragt er und schaut über seine Schulter zu mir.</p>
<p>Shit. „Ja, Herr Kapitän“, sage ich, obwohl ich es eigentlich lieber leugnen würde.</p>
<p>„Hmm“, macht das Auge des Sturms, dreht sich ganz zu mir um und sieht mich nun unverwandt an.</p>
<p>Ich widerstehe mit Mühe dem Impuls, meine Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken, und erwidere seinen Blick so fest wie möglich.</p>
<p>„Schon mal von Michail Kruspe gehört?“, fragt er dann.</p>
<p>Verdammter Dreck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4. Kapitel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>For all the non-native speakers that are brave enough to read my story: I am so sorry for the heavy usage of the Berlin dialect in this chapter. But it's Paul and he just talks like that. Maybe it helps when I tell you that a "g" is often pronounced as a "j" ("segeln" (sail) for example is "sejeln"), "ei" is pronounced as "ee" ("ein" for example is "een") and "das" is "dit".</p><p>Richards POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Er...“, bringe ich mit knirschenden Zähnen hervor, „er ist mein Vater, Herr Kapitän.“</p><p>Er verschränkt seine Arme locker hinter dem Rücken und schaut mich weiter ernst an. „Michail Kruspe, der Kopf der Linken in Dresden, ist dein Vater?“</p><p>War klar, dass er weiß, wer Michail Kruspe ist. Mein verdammter Vater ist berühmt. Außerdem ist der Mann vor mir nicht irgendein weiterer Ahnungsloser, sondern das Auge des Sturms. Verdammt naiv von mir, zu hoffen, dass er es nicht weiß. Aber bei seinem ernsten Blick hab ich Angst, das Falsche oder zu viel zu sagen, also sag ich lieber nichts und nicke nur.</p><p>Das Auge des Sturms legt den Kopf schief und guckt mich mit durchdringender Nachdenklichkeit an. „Ist es seine Idee, dass Du meiner Crew beitrittst?“</p><p>Sofort steigt Wut in mir auf. Ich merk das, aber mein Mund setzt sich in Bewegung, bevor ich mir auf die Zunge beißen kann. „Warum“, setze ich verärgert an, „müssen nur alle immer denken...“ Da bemerk ich, wie seine Augenbrauen erstaunt nach oben rutschen, und ich verstumme sofort. Ich will nicht schon wieder was Idiotisches machen. Ich atme tief ein und schüttel bestimmt den Kopf. „Nein, Herr Kapitän.“</p><p>Er blickt mich einen langen Moment schweigend an. Leider sind seine Augen nicht nur irre klar und total schön, sondern auch unnachgiebig und durchdringend. Ich hab das Gefühl, gar nichts vor ihm verstecken zu können. Und das fasziniert und paralysiert mich zu gleichen Teilen. Schließlich fragt er langsam, den Kopf immer noch schiefgelegt: „Was denken denn alle, Richard?“</p><p>Da ist er wieder: Mein Name aus seinem Mund, das R leicht gerollt. Meine verdammten Knie werden weich wie die eines Teenies und mein Bauch kribbelt. Mit Mühe halte ich ein Seufzen zurück, dabei wird mir klar, was er gerade gefragt hat. Er sieht mich wartend an, aufmerksam und fast sanft jetzt, und scheiße, ich will ihm einfach alles erzählen. Aber das geht nicht! Er ist das Auge des Sturms, ein Held, eine Legende. Und ich bin einfach nur Richard, Sohn eines berühmten Vaters, und steh vor ihm in T-Shirts und Boxershorts rum. Er sollte sich nicht mit meinem memmigen Gejammer über Michail herumschlagen müssen. Und warum sollte ihn das überhaupt interessieren?</p><p>Also schüttel ich nochmal mit dem Kopf und sage: „Nicht wichtig, Herr Kapitän. Es ist nicht seine Idee. Ich bin hier, weil <em>ich</em> ihrer Crew beitreten will.“</p><p>Mein Atem kommt aus dem Tritt, als sich sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich verändert. Wo gerade noch durchdringende Aufmerksamkeit war, ist jetzt ein wildes, jungenhaftes Grinsen. Er beugt sich ein bisschen in meine Richtung, die Arme weiter hinterm Rücken, und sagt, kehlig lachend: „Sagt „Herr Kapitän“ und siezt mich, aber beantwortet trotzdem keine Fragen.“</p><p>Er bringt mich total durcheinander. „Ich... also...“, stottere ich ungelenk, aber da unterbricht er mich glücklicherweise.</p><p>„Schon gut, Richard“, sagt er mit dem Rest eines Grinsens und richtet sich wieder auf. Dann kehrt der Ernst abrupt in seine Gesichtszüge zurück und er verfällt erneut in sein abschätzendes Schweigen, in dem er mich mit seinem Blick taxiert und bemisst.</p><p>Ich straffe mich wieder, obwohl ich eigentlich nichts anderes machen möchte, als das Zimmer zu verlassen und erstmal ne Runde um den Block zu rennen.</p><p>Sein Blick fixiert schlussendlich meinen. „Du willst jemandem folgen, der moralisch und nicht ideologisch handelt, hast Du Herrn Landers gesagt“, seine Worte sind leise und gedankenverloren. „Wieso ist das so?“ Er lässt meinen Blick los, dreht sich um und schaut wieder aus dem Fenster raus Richtung Morgenstern.</p><p>Ich atme tief ein und entspanne meine Körperhaltung etwas, jetzt wo er nicht mehr guckt. „Ideologien sind scheiße“, sage ich bestimmt und meine Stimme bebt, weil ich immer wütend werde, wenn ich darüber nachdenke. „Ich komm aus Dresden, ich weiß, von was ich spreche. Nördlich der Elbe sitzen die Linken, im Süden der Neusturm. Der Neusturm mordet und unterdrückt und hält klein und die Linke schafft’s nicht, die Rechten rauszuschmeißen, weil sie sich nicht organisiert bekommt. Jedes Jahr dieselbe Scheiße und nichts bewegt sich. Es gibt Anschläge und Scharmützel von beiden Seiten, Leute sterben und verschwinden, Kinder verlieren ihre Eltern, alle haben nur Angst. Und nichts ändert sich. Das kommt davon, wenn Menschen politischen Ideologien folgen und nicht der Moral.“</p><p>Das Auge des Sturms steht ruhig da. Die Hände hinter seinem Rücken sind regungslos ineinander verschlungen, seine Schultern heben sich in regelmäßigen Atemzügen unter seinem schwarzen Hemd. „Aber dein Vater ist doch der Kopf der Linken“, wirft er ruhig ein.</p><p>„Ja, is er“, sage ich bitter, „das ändert nichts an der Sache. Im Gegenteil. Er ist das beste Beispiel dafür, dass ich recht habe.“ Ich versuch nicht mal, die Verachtung aus meiner Stimme zu halten.</p><p>„Hmmm“, macht er leise. „Worin besteht denn für dich der Unterschied zwischen Ideologie und Moral?“ Er schaut weiter aus dem Fenster.</p><p>Ich streich mir mit beiden Händen meine schlafzerzausten Haare aus dem Gesicht, während ich einen Moment nachdenke. Das Thema ist kompliziert und mir zu wichtig, um nicht darauf zu achten, wie ich das formuliere. Außerdem will ich ihm gegenüber nicht noch mehr wie ein Trottel dastehen.</p><p>„Eine politische Ideologie will ne bestimmte Art von Gesellschaftsordnung - links, rechts, geradeaus - begründen und sie absichern“, sage ich schließlich und mach dabei die Augen zu, um mich besser zu konzentrieren. „Und dazu braucht man Macht. Also ist ne Ideologie auch ein Programm, das ne bestimmte Machtverteilung rechtfertigen soll. Moral dagegen ist so eine Art... ne Art Prinzip, das aufzeigt, wie Menschen richtig handeln und richtig miteinander umgehen. Und wenn jetzt jemand Macht haben will, um seine Ideologie durchzupeitschen, ist Moral unpraktisch, weil die unabhängig von Ideologien is und denen sogar widerspricht. Also ignoriert man die Moral besser, wenn man einer ach so wertvollen Ideologie folgt.“ Ich öffne die Augen wieder und hole tief und aufgewühlt Luft. „Macht strebt rücksichtslos. Und Moral ist das, wie es sein sollte.“</p><p>Er schweigt einen langen Moment, dann murmelt er schließlich: „Und weißt du immer, wie es sein sollte?“</p><p>Scheiße, er stellt all die schweren Fragen. „Nein“, gestehe ich leise. „Das ist das Dumme.“</p><p>Er nickt langsam. „Nicht wahr?“, erwidert er ruhig, seine Stimme wehmütig.</p><p>Einen langen Moment stehen wir einfach schweigend gemeinsam im Zimmer. Er am Fenster mit dem Rücken zu mir, ich an der Tür. Der Augenblick fühlt sich seltsam vertraut an.</p><p>Schließlich dreht er sich um und nagelt meinen Blick übergangslos wieder mit seinem fest. „Dir muss eins ganz klar sein“, erklärt er ruhig, aber eindringlich. „Moral hin, Moral her: Die Morgenstern ist eine Gesellschaft mit einer klar festgelegten Hierarchie und klar festgelegten Abläufen, deren Einhaltung unter allen Umständen durchgesetzt wird. Auch durch Strafen. Was getan wird, unterliegt keinem demokratischen Votum. Auch wenn wir die Crew fragen, so entscheiden doch schlussendlich Herr Landers und vor allem ich. Nicht du selbst.“ Er tritt auf mich zu, bis er so nah vor mir steht, dass sein Atem über meinen nackten Hals streift, und sieht mir weiter in die Augen. Ich straffe mich wieder. „Wenn du der Crew beitreten willst, musst du dich meiner Einschätzung von Moral unterordnen“, seine tiefe Stimme ist leise, doch trotzdem hart wie Eisen. „Glaubst du, du kannst dich mir unterwerfen, Richard?“</p><p>Ich kann mir nicht helfen: Ein wilder Schauer läuft durch meinen Körper und mein Atem entgleitet mir viel zu schnell. Mein Mund ist trocken. Ich starre ihn an und bring heiser hervor: „Ja, kann ich... Ich bin hier, weil ich d... ihrer Moral vertraue. Und weil ich glaube, dass sie der einzige sind, der den Willen und das Vermögen hat, sie auch durchzusetzen.“</p><p>Er legt den Kopf schief und sieht mich abschätzend an. Schließlich nickt er. „Dein Training mit Herrn Landers fängt heute an. Er wartet schon auf dich.“</p><p>Ich weiche ihm automatisch aus, als er Anstalten macht, zur Tür zu gehen. Zu was anderem bin ich gerade nicht in der Lage, weil mein Herz vor Aufregung und Glück so verdammt schnell schlägt und mir ein bisschen schwindelig ist.</p><p>Das Auge des Sturms macht die Tür auf, dann dreht er nochmal den Kopf und grinst mich wieder an, breit und ungezügelt, und sagt: „Willkommen in der Mannschaft der Morgenstern, Richard.“</p><p>„Danke, Herr Kapitän“, stammele ich.</p><p>Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt, lasse ich mich zurück aufs Bett fallen, weil meine weichen Knie endlich doch nachgeben. Während ich dann da liege und mit einem bestimmt unfassbar dümmlichen Grinsen an die Decke starre, bemerke ich erst, wie seltsam das Gespräch gerade war.</p><p>-</p><p>Ich hab keine Zeit, weiter auf dem Bett zu liegen und mir wirklich darüber klarzuwerden, dass ich gerade offiziell in die Mannschaft der verdammten Morgenstern aufgenommen worden bin, weil Herr Landers auf mich wartet. Ich wasch mich also schnell, zieh mir ne Cargohose, ein T-Shirt und meine Springerstiefel an, schnapp meinen Tabak, Wasser und meinen Zimmerschlüssel und stürze aus dem Hotel. Nur um vor der „Löwin“ fast in ihn reinzulaufen, weil er quasi direkt vor der Tür auf- und abgeht. Gerade noch so schaff ich es, abzubremsen, und stehe dann viel zu nah vor ihm.</p><p>Er hat die Ärmel seines leinenfarbenen Hemdes hochgekrempelt und sähe in der weiten Leinenhose und mit der hellen Mütze auch eher leger aus, wenn da nicht die rote Armbinde und der ungehaltene Gesichtsausdruck wären. „Da biste ja endlich“, versetzt er mit strengem Blick und drückt mir eine hellblaue Armbinde in die Hand, dann dreht er sich augenblicklich um und marschiert mit strammen Schritten Richtung Hafen.</p><p>Ich beeile mich, neben ihm Schritt zu halten, während ich die Binde über meinen Arm ziehe, und sage: „Guten Morgen, Herr Landers. Verzeihen sie bitte die Verspätung.“</p><p>Er ignoriert meine Entschuldigung, stattdessen guckt er mich mit scharfem Blick von der Seite an, während er weitermarschiert. „Von Morjen kann keene Rede sein, es is schon Mittag.“ In dem Moment fängt die Turmuhr der weißen Kapelle am Hafen an, 12 Uhr zu schlagen. Sein Timing ist echt unheimlich. „Ick erwarte Disziplin und Pünktlichkeit“, sagt er langsam, jedes einzelne Worte streng betonend. „Ejal, wo du herkommst“, er guckt wieder nach vorne, „oder von wem du abstammst.“</p><p>Ich beiße sofort die Zähne zusammen. Offenbar hat das Auge des Sturms mit Herrn Landers über meine Herkunft gesprochen. Aber es ist total unangebracht von ihm, jetzt auf meinen Vater anzuspielen! Was ist sein verdammtes Problem? Streng war er gestern, ja, aber gestichelt hat er nicht. Beschissenerweise kann ich mich unmöglich darüber beschweren, weil ich es auf gar keinen Fall riskieren kann, sofort wieder aus der Crew geschmissen zu werden. Ich muss mich jetzt zusammenreißen! Also antworte ich einfach gar nichts, sondern stapfe stur neben ihm her.</p><p>Er spricht sowieso ungerührt weiter, während wir auf einen Pier am Rande des Hafenbeckens gehen. „Die Mannschaft der „Morgenstern“ hat 407 Mitglieder. Du bist Nummer 408. 270 der 408 sind Matrosen, 70 Seekriejer. Und ick muss jetzt rausfinden, zu wat du am besten taugst.“ Er seufzt deutlich hörbar. „Wenn et stimmt, wat du behauptet hast, haste ja immerhin Erfahrung damit, Leute zu verdreschen. Darauf müssen wa also keene Zeit verwenden. Bleibt allet andere...“ Ein weiteres Seufzen.</p><p>Ich beiße meine Zähne so hart zusammen, dass sie knirschen.</p><p>Er bleibt stehen und deutet auf ein kleines Segelboot, was mit der Spitze... dem Bug nach vorne vertäut neben anderen Booten am Pier liegt. „Dit Boot da is eene Jolle. Auf der fangen wa heute mit den Grundlajen des Sejelns an. Pass auf und mach dit, wat ich dir saje. Kriejen wa dat wohl hin, <em>Herr</em> Kruspe?“</p><p>Ich balle meine Hände in den Taschen meiner Cargohose zu Fäusten. „Wird gemacht, Herr Landers.“</p><p>Training mit ihm ist kein Zuckerschlecken. Das wird mir spätestens dann ganz klar, als er mir mitteilt, dass er und ich jetzt alleine „een bisschen raussejeln“, und er im selben Atemzug verkündet, dass es sein kann, dass wir beide und die Jolle ernsthaften Schaden nehmen, wenn ich einen Fehler mache. Dann fängt er sofort an, mir zu erklären, was meine Aufgaben sind und was ich jetzt machen soll. Das alleine wär ganz interessant, weil er das echt gut kann. Er sagt mir nicht nur, was ich machen soll, sondern führt  auch aus, warum und inwiefern das wichtig ist. Trotzdem fällt es mir schwer, mich alleine darauf zu konzentrieren, weil seine unfairen Zwischenhiebe mich so anpissen. Als ich das Vorsegel... die Fock hisse, indem ich sie mithilfe eines Taus hochziehe, erklärt er, ich solle mich nicht wundern, wenn ich Blasen bekäme, das läge an der körperlichen Arbeit. Er fragt mich abschätzig, ob ich überhaupt schwimmen kann - natürlich kann ich schwimmen! -, und weist mich darauf hin, dass ich gar nicht erst versuche solle, ihn politisch zu missionieren, weil „dit alles sowieso Quatsch is“. Ignorieren geht nicht, weil ich ihm ja zuhören muss, um zu kapieren, was ich machen soll, also tu ich das, was er sagt, und beiß einfach noch fester die Zähne zusammen. Mein Kiefer tut langsam weh.</p><p>Immerhin stellt er die spitzen Bemerkungen erstmal ein, sobald wir aus dem Hafenbecken raus aufs Wannmeer gesegelt sind. Er sitzt an der Pinne – das ist das Ruder – und kontrolliert das Großsegel, ich sitz auf dem Boden der Jolle und bin für die Fockschot, das Tau, mit dem man die Fock kontrolliert, zuständig.  Ich glaub, es ist ein guter Tag, um ein bisschen segeln zu lernen. Es ist nicht so windig wie gestern, die Sonne knallt trotzdem nicht ganz so stark und das weite Meer um uns sieht relativ ruhig aus. Trotzdem wird mir etwas mulmig, als das Schiff sich im Wind schieflegt und ich stemme meine Füße gegen den nach unten geneigten Rand der Jolle, um nicht zu rutschen.</p><p>Ich merke, wie Herr Landers in meine Richtung schaut, und stelle mich auf eine weitere Stichelei ein, aber stattdessen sagt er ruhig: „Musst keene Angst haben, dass wa umkippen. Bevor dit passiert, lass ich dit Groß einfach weiter raus.“ Er lockert seinen Griff um das Tau, das in seiner Hand liegt,- die Großschot - der Winkel des Großsegels wird weiter und sofort liegt das Schiff weniger schief. „Oder wa gehen nich so nah an den Wind.“ Er zieht die Pinne zu sich heran, so dass das Boot leicht nach rechts... steuerbord lenkt und der Wind nicht mehr von schräg vorne kommt, sondern eher von der Seite, und auch dabei lässt die Schieflage des Bootes nach.</p><p>Scheiße, wie war nochmal das Wort dafür? Ach ja! „“Vom Wind abfallen“ heißt das, oder?“, frag ich, um sicherzugehen.</p><p>Er nickt. „Jenau!“ Dann legt er den Kopf etwas schief und sein Falkenblick wird interessiert.  „Weeßste auch, wie man dit nennt, wenn man dit Schiff höher an den Wind steuert?“</p><p>Ich überlege einen Moment, dann fällt mir zum Glück das ein, was ich gestern in dem Buch gelesen habe. Glaub ich zumindest. „Das ist „anluven““, sag ich mit so viel Überzeugung, wie ich aufbringen kann.</p><p>„Stimmt!“, sagt er, seine Lachfalten werden tiefer und seine Augen blitzen auf, als er lächelt.</p><p>Keine Ahnung, warum mir das trotz des ganzen Gestichels so geht, aber das Lob und das Lächeln von Herrn Landers fühlen sich gut an.</p><p>Ich denk weiter drüber nach, während wir auf dem Wannmeer hin- und herkreuzen und er mir ruhig und mit einfachen, aber genauen Worten erklärt, wie man welche Segelmanöver durchführt und was es dabei zu beachten gilt. Irgendwie wirkt dieses Bittere in ihm weniger echt als das Lächeln und das Strenge, aber Geduldige, so als hätte irgendjemand ne hässliche, aber schützende Mauer um nen Teppich Buschwindröschen gebaut. Fragt sich nur, warum er das gemacht hat.</p><p>Letztendlich sind wir bestimmt 4 Stunden auf dem Wasser. Irgendwann lässt er mich an die Pinne und ans Groß und nachdem ich ne halbe Stunde am Steuer keinen Mist gebaut habe, schließt er zwischendurch sogar mal ganz kurz die Augen und dreht sein braungebranntes Gesicht in die Sonne. Und als wir schließlich wieder im Hafen anlegen und ich die Jolle mit einem Palstek am Steg vertäue, lächelt er mich wieder an und nickt dabei. „Hast dich jar nich so schlecht geschlajen heute. Is auf jeden Fall ausbaufähig, Herr Kruspe.“</p><p>Ich atme einmal tief durch, dann schaue ich ihm fest in die Augen und sage so ruhig wie möglich: „Ich heiße Richard. Kruspe is der Name meines Vaters.“</p><p>Er blickt mich durchdringend mit seinen Falkenaugen an, dann nickt er nochmal. „Ordentliche Leistung, Richard.“</p><p>Ich merke, wie ich lächele.</p><p>-   </p><p>Die nächsten zwei Tage verbringe ich mit Herrn Landers auf der Jolle und er lässt mich Segelmanöver ausführen, bis ich an nichts anders mehr denken kann. Wenn ich während des Manövers auch nur eine Sache vergesse - „Du hast vor der Wende nich jefragt, ob alles bereit für die Wende is!“ -, muss ich das Ganze abbrechen, nochmal von vorn beginnen und im Anschluss zweimal wiederholen. Ich versuch gar nicht erst, mit ihm darüber zu verhandeln, weil er echt nicht der Typ ist, bei dem man mit sowas ne Chance hat. Außerdem...</p><p>Die Brise ist sanft, die gnadenlose Sonne für einen Augenblick hinter Wolken versteckt, wir segeln auf halbem Wind gerade einfach ein bisschen parallel zur Küste. Ich bin an der Pinne und am Großsegel, er bedient die Fock.</p><p>Ich blicke zum schroffen Ufer der Küste hinüber und grübele darüber, wie abgefahren es ist, dass es irgendwann mal kein Ufer war, sondern einfach nur eine Erhöhung mitten in der Landschaft, als Herr Landers strenge Stimme ertönt.</p><p>„Richard! Dit Sejel fällt een! Du verlierst Tempo!“</p><p>Ich wende den Blick von der Küste und schau hoch zum Großsegel. Es stimmt: Oben hat der Stoff eine kleine Beule, Zeichen dafür, dass ich das Groß nicht straff genug eingestellt habe. Pflichtschuldig ziehe ich an der Großschot, um das Segel enger zu holen, aber da meldet sich Herr Landers wieder.</p><p>„Ne, ne, Richard, jetz fällste erstmal schön een Stück ab und dann luvste wieder an, bis du denselben Kurs wiederjefunden hast. Dann seh wa ja, ob du dit besser hinbekommst.“</p><p>Fuck, er ist so pingelig! Bevor ich mich beherrschen kann, ist mir schon ein kleines Stöhnen entfahren.</p><p>Er schaut mich einen Moment lang stumm und durchdringend an und ich stelle mich auf ein Donnerwetter ein. Stattdessen aber sagt er schließlich ruhig und ernst, ganz ohne den Singsang seines Dialekts, was die Ansprache noch eindringlicher macht: „Jetzt und hier erscheint es dir nervig und überflüssig, dass ich dich alles wiederholen und tausendmal üben lasse. Aber jetzt stell dir mal vor, wir sind auf der Morgenstern und hinter uns ist ein Schiff vom Neusturm her. Wir haben 50 Mann verloren, ihre Leichen liegen noch an Deck, und wir haben keine Munition mehr, um uns zu verteidigen. Unsere einzige Chance, zu überleben, ist die Tatsache, dass die Morgenstern ein verdammt schnelles Schiff ist und wir deshalb möglicherweise entkommen können. Und dann stell dir als nächstes vor, die Matrosen am Großsegel müssten jetzt erstmal überlegen, wie sie das Segel am besten einstellen. Was glaubst du, Richard, was dann passiert, hm?“</p><p>Ich erwidere seinen Blick, auch wenn mein Gesicht brennt und ich lieber weggucken würde. „Dann werden wir eingeholt und...“ Ich breche ab und guck jetzt doch auf meine Hand an der Pinne.</p><p>Ich sehe aus den Augenwinkeln, dass er nickt. „Und dann gehen wir alle drauf.“</p><p>Ich nicke auch. Dann ziehe ich die Pinne zu mir und tu das, was er gefordert hat.</p><p>Außerdem hat er recht.</p><p>-</p><p>Am frühen Abend des zweiten Tages sitze ich im Gastraum der „Löwin“, esse Linseneintopf und blättere in meinem Handbuch für die Seefahrt. Herr Landers hat gesagt, dass wir morgen auf der Morgenstern weitertrainieren und ich bin aufgeregt und ein bisschen nervös deshalb. Irgendwie hab ich es trotz meines Stöhnens und trotz der Fehler, die ich immer noch mache, in den letzten Tagen geschafft, Herr Landers Respekt zu verdienen. Er macht gar keine blöden Bemerkungen mehr und beantwortet wohlwollend all die Fragen, die ich über die Seefahrt und die Morgenstern habe. Auch das Lächeln kommt häufiger hervor. Jetzt hab ich aber ein bisschen Sorge, dass ich seinen Respekt wieder verspiele, wenn ich mich auf der Morgenstern selbst dumm anstelle. Mir mithilfe von dem Buch nochmal wichtige Sachen vor Augen zu führen, gibt mir zumindest ein bisschen das Gefühl von Sicherheit. Zwischendurch schau ich immer mal wieder hoch zur Galerie, wo der Durchgang zur Stiege in den zweiten Stock ist. Vielleicht seh ich ja das Auge des Sturms nochmal. In den letzten zwei Tagen hat er sich zwar nicht blicken lassen, aber heute taucht er ja möglicherweise auf.</p><p>Ich hab gerade den Absatz über Halsen nochmal gelesen und werf einen Blick nach oben, als tatsächlich jemand aus dem Durchgang zur Stiege kommt. Aber es ist nicht Kapitän Lindemann, sondern ein großer, schlaksiger Mann mit Brille und einem blonden Pferdeschwanz. Der wirft einen nervösen Blick runter in den Gastraum, dann tritt er einen Schritt zur Seite und Schneider kommt hinter ihm aus dem Durchgang. Ihn hab ich seit seinem seltsamen Auftritt auch nicht nochmal gesehen. Und jetzt sieht er irgendwie kränklich aus. Ziemlich kränklich sogar. Nicht nur, dass er total blass ist, sondern er hat zusätzlich bläuliche Ringe unter den Augen und seine Wangenknochen treten hart hervor, weil sein Gesicht irgendwie ausgehungert und eingefallen wirkt. Seine braunen Locken, die er zurückgebunden hat, wirken glanzlos und seine Körperhaltung ist gebeugt.</p><p>Wieder frage ich mich, was mit ihm ist.</p><p>Seit seinem Auftritt musste ich viel an die Geschichten über die Morgenstern denken, in denen Schneider vorkommt. Und davon gibt es schon ein paar, weil er immerhin der Hauptingenieur der Morgenstern ist. Vor allem ist mir eine eingefallen, in der er ein Leck im Rumpf der Morgenstern schließen muss. Mitten in der Nacht und von außen, so dass er mit seinen Werkzeugen im stockdunklen Wasser runtertaucht. Fällt echt schwer, die Geschichte mit dem bleichen Mann in Verbindung zu bringen, der gerade, gestützt von dem dünnen Blonden, langsam die Treppe in den Gastraum runterkommt. Oder mit dem Mann, der bei einem Vortrag der „Seeräuber-Jenny“ in Tränen ausbricht.</p><p>Sobald Wolfi an meinem Tisch vorbeikommt, quatsch ich ihn an. „Du, sag mal: Wer ist der blonde Mann bei Schneider?“</p><p>Wolfi grinst breit, die Augen schon wieder knallrot, und nuschelt: „Hey, du bist ja ganz schön neugierig!“ Er kratzt sich den Bart und zuckt dann mit den Schultern. „Na, was soll’s, bist ja jetzt sowieso Teil der Mannschaft, wie man so hört. Das ist Flake, der Funker der Morgenstern. Pass bloß auf, was du ihm gegenüber sagst, sonst buddelt der locker aus, mit wem du dein erstes Mal erlebt hast und hängt’s an die große Glocke.“</p><p>Zum Glück gibt’s bei mir da bisher nicht viel zu entdecken. Das bisschen Fummeln mit Zaide zählt wohl kaum, aber das werd ich Wolfi bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden. Ich nicke also nur knapp. „Danke.“</p><p>Er nuschelt: „Kein Ding, Mann“, und schlurft weiter.    </p><p>Schneider ist mittlerweile auf dem Parkettboden des Gastraums angekommen. Der Funker hat immer noch einen stabilisierenden Arm um ihn gelegt. Sie gehen langsam Richtung des Ecktisches, an dem das Auge des Sturms auch immer sitzt, und verschwinden zwischen den Korbparavents aus meinem Sichtfeld.</p><p>Ich erinnere mich daran, was Herr Landers über die Morgenstern-Geschichten gesagt hat. Er hat gesagt, dass sie zwar ein bisschen wahr sind, aber vor allem Märchen, in denen am Ende alles gut ausgeht. Ich frag mich, was an den Teilen über Schneider wahr ist und was nicht. Und was vielleicht schlimmer war, als es die Geschichten klingen lassen.</p><p>-</p><p>Dieser Gedanke kommt wieder, als ich am nächsten Morgen Richtung Morgenstern gehe, um mich dort mit Herrn Landers zu treffen. Ich bin zwar zu früh dran, aber wenn irgendjemand das zu schätzen weiß, dann sicher er.  Die Sonne brennt unbarmherzig und ich bin froh, dass ich heute nicht 4 Stunden lang auf der kleinen Jolle ohne Schatten hocken muss, aber mehr noch grübele ich über die Sache mit den Geschichten.</p><p>Es ist echt ziemlich peinlich, dass ich bisher nicht auf die Idee gekommen bin, den Wahrheitsgehalt der Erzählungen anzuzweifeln oder darüber nachzudenken, dass sie vielleicht weichgespült oder beschönigt sein könnten. Als ob man zum Beispiel einer Person einfach so den Kopf abschlagen könnte oder als ob zwei Menschen einfach mal komplett lautlos 10 Leute ausschalten könnten. Es erscheint mir jetzt total offensichtlich. Aber warum bin ich dann nicht vorher darauf gekommen, darüber mal nachzudenken?</p><p>Ich zieh an meiner Kippe.</p><p>Vielleicht wollte ich so sehr, dass alles genauso toll abgelaufen ist, wie es in den Geschichten dargestellt wird, dass ich einfach darauf verzichtet habe, mein Hirn mal einzuschalten. Vielleicht wollte ich einfach so sehr, dass es eine Realität gibt, die so viel besser und heldenhafter ist als die, die ich kenne, dass ich einfach geglaubt habe.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Heißt das jetzt also, dass das Auge des Sturms und seine Mannschaft gar nicht so tapfer, mutig und aufrecht sind, wie ich immer gedacht habe? Michail würde mich für so viel Realismus sicher beglückwünschen, aber ich mag den Gedanken kein Stück. Stattdessen wird mir ein bisschen schwindelig. Sind die ganzen Abenteuer nur Bullshit? Irgendwelche heroischen Lügengeschichten? Aber ne. Herr Landers hat gesagt, dass die Geschichten auch Wahrheit enthalten. Und er muss es immerhin wissen. Fragt sich also nur, welche die Teile sind, die wahr sind.</p><p>Ich geh den Pier runter und rauch auf den letzten Metern zur Morgenstern meine Kippe zuende. Dabei fällt mir eine der Geschichten ein, in denen Herr Landers im Mittelpunkt steht. Meine Lieblingserzählungen waren immer die, wo vor allem das Auge des Sturms eine Rolle spielt, deshalb kann ich mich nicht ganz genau erinnern. Aber es war irgendwas mit einem schlimmen Sturm und einem in Seenot geratenen Schiff mit einer Ladung wichtiger Medikamente, das die Morgenstern aufbricht zu retten. Oder war’s eine Ladung Lebensmittel? Weiß nicht mehr genau, aber es war auf jeden Fall eine schwierige Rettungsaktion. Was passiert nochmal im Mittelteil?</p><p>Ich drück meine Zigarette aus und stecke mir den Stummel in die Hosentasche, um ihn nachher wegzuschmeißen, dann rufe ich nach oben Richtung Reling der Morgenstern, die im Schein der Sonne mattglänzend daliegt: „Bitte an Bord kommen zu dürfen.“</p><p>Eine hochgewachsene Frau mit braunen Haaren und Sommersprossen taucht an der Reling auf und mustert mich kritisch.</p><p>Ihre orangene Armbinde mit den drei schwarzen Streifen  verrät mir - ich hab Herrn Landers nach den unterschiedlichen Rängen gefragt -, dass sie der 3. Offizier der Morgenstern ist, also straffe ich mich, bevor ich meinen linken Arm mit der hellblauen Binde hebe und rufe: „Ich bin Richard Kruspe, ein neues Mannschaftsmitglied. Herr Landers erwartet mich.“</p><p>Ihr kritischer Gesichtsausdruck klärt sich und sie erwidert laut: „Ah, du wurdest mir schon angekündigt, Richard. Erlaubnis erteilt.“</p><p>Die Laufplanke wird ausgelegt. Sobald ich oben bin, stellt sie sich als 3. Offizierin Alin Blumenthal vor und sagt mir, dass Herr Landers gerade in der Funkkammer ist. Sie beschreibt mit den Weg - „Den hinteren Niedergang da zwei Decks runter, dann rechts und dann die zweite Tür links. Steht auch dran.“ - und ich gehe los.</p><p>Es ist kühl unter Deck, aber etwas muffig. Es riecht nach Waffenfett und Reinigungsmitteln mit Tannengeruch. Selbst das Innere der Morgenstern ist schwarz. Von der Treppe, die ich runtergehe, über die Stützbalken, die das Deck tragen, bis hin zu den Halterungen der Lampen an der Decke und den Wänden. Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich in den Magen irgendeiner urtümlichen Bestie steigen. Komisch, dass die Morgenstern in den Geschichten nie so beschrieben wird. Überhaupt wird sie wenig beschrieben. Vielleicht deshalb, weil sie so brutal und gnadenlos wirkt und das nicht gut reinpasst.</p><p>Wie ging denn jetzt nochmal die Erzählung mit dem Schiff in Seenot? Ich kann mich auf Teufel komm raus nicht richtig an den Mittelteil erinnern, aber dann, als ich die Treppe ins zweite Unterdeck runtersteige, fällt mir plötzlich das Ende wieder ein.</p><p>
  <em>...Und so lief die Morgenstern stolz in den Hafen ein. Doch wehe, als der 1. Offizier nach diesem Triumph über die Elemente nach Hause zu seiner Frau kam, musste er feststellen, dass sie, während er sich so tapfer für die rechte Sache eingesetzt hatte, von finsteren Schurken ermordet worden war. Er weinte drei Tage und drei Nächte. Dann trocknete er seine Tränen, schwor Rache und kehrte auf die Morgenstern zurück, um weiter das Wannmeer zu beschützen. </em>
</p><p>Ich bleib wie angewurzelt vor der schwarzen Tür mit dem schlichten Schild „Funkkammer“ stehen. Ein Körnchen Wahrheit... Scheiße... Wenn das hier wahr ist, heißt das, dass Herr Landers Frau ermordet worden ist! Oder ist das jetzt nur ne dramatische Ausschmückung?</p><p>Völlig in Gedanken klopfe ich einmal, dann mache ich die Tür auf.</p><p>Die Funkkammer ist zwar auch dämmrig, aber nicht nur schwarz. Stattdessen ist der Raum erhellt von mehreren bunten Lichterketten, die über einem großen, metallenen Schreibtisch hängen, auf dem bergeweise Schalttafeln mit Monitoren angebracht sind. Und vor den Schalttafeln auf der Schreibtischplatte, in einer sehr innigen Umarmung verwoben, sitzt Herr Landers und lässt sich gerade von dem Funker küssen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://msgwendolenfairfax.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>